The Vanguards of the Dusk Dragon
by Mico host of the bad fanfics
Summary: ( Formerly known as Second revelation ) Whenever humanity made conatct with the Great Ones, it ended up in a tragedy. First the Pthumerians fell. Next was Yharnam. Now Nohr is about to face the same fate. However there is still hope, for there are three hunters who can save them from the oncoming horrors.
1. Good morning Good hunters

**Hello dear readers. So, where should I begin? Hmmm... So I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the overall quality at all. I want to make something better this time. Now that it's clear let's get to the point.**

 **Well. If you read this horrible attempt of a story before, you already know where I got the idea. For those who read it for the first time, here is a little summary:**

 **First of all. It's my first fanfic ever. Since I'm not gifted in writing at all and my first language obviously isn't english, this divine masterpice of mine will be mediocre at best if not utterly garbage. Moving on to the next topic. My inspiration to create this legendary clusterfuck of a fanfic came from playing FE heroes. I got intersted in Fire Emblem but I didn't had a nintendo console till my friend lent me his 3ds with Fates. I freaking enjoyed it even though the story was okay at best. And I'm generous. ( It's rich coming from me I know.) Later on I borrowed Awakening as well. Gameplay wise it was weaker than fates but overall it's the better game without a doubt in my opinion. Still I chose to write about fates because it's closer to my heart for some reason. Now why make a crossover with Bloodborne? Why not. While I was playing Fates I thought it would be kinda cool imagining hunters wrecking shit in the fire emblem universe. Yes, it's something this shallow.  
**

 **Finally, after an unnecessarily long explanation, here is one more thing:**

 _" Normal speech. "_

 _' Thoughts. '_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent System and Nintendo while Bloodborne belongs to Fromsoft and to Sony.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Good morning Good Hunters!

 _" Greetings stranger! Forgive me that I did not noticed you sooner. Who am I you ask? Well. You may call me Micolash. Yes, that Micolash. I'm sure you heard many stories about me. I have the feeling mostly bad ones. Worry not! I assure you I don't came with ill intent. Why am I here? Realy good question to be honest. I, myself only know that I died in the Nightmare of Mensis. The world turned black and now that I woke up, I'm here all alone. Or at least I thought I'm alone till I met you. ha ha ha ha. Would this be the afterlife? But it does not matter any more I guess. So are you scholar yourself? And you interested about Yharnam? Did you turn mad? ha ha hah ha. You remind me of us, when we were just students at Byrgenwerth. So much that it's amusing. I already got fond of you! Why is the staring? Well then. I shall start.  
_

 _Everything started when long ago, scholars from the college of Byrgenwerth discovered something in the underground labyrinth system not far away from the city. Which was named the **Old Blood.** With that newfound medium, and with the knowledge about rituals they brought up from underground, soon they were able to communicate with beings far above humanity. They were the **Great Ones.**_

 _Believe it or not, I was one of the few who could make contact with them. Unfortunately, on a fateful day, I had met Mensis. And what can I say, He wasn't nice at all. So much in fact that I can thank him my bad reputation as a madman. How? Me and some other scholars at the college found a way to create small sized_ _ _realms or dimension or call it whatever you want them. They were completely_ seperated from our material world. In a way similar to how Great ones create small , what important is that in the end, Mensis found our's. And like the spiteful cosmic entity he was, he brought corruption to our realm. Those who were present turned insane on a whim. But enough about me. let's move on.  
_

 _Not much is known about those who are living in the cosmos expect that each one of them is an unique entity not like the others and all posses unimaginable power and the abylity to see reality in a higher plane moreower controlling or blending reality itself. This ability is called **Insight**. Fortunately or Unfortunately, us, humans can gain insight and develop techniques based on insight. Thanks to insight, the scholars were able to see things as the great ones and their kins could. Turned half mad from the knowledge of the cosmos, The desire to bring humanity one step above to a higher existential level become strong. That was the reason why they founded the city they named **Yharnam**. So they started to experiement both with the **Old Blood** and with **insight**._

 _They rapidly found new methods of their usage. The most important being blood healing. As the name says, the techinqe made possible to use blood to heal wounds, diseases and even phisical disorders. This miracle made Yharnam one of the most well known places at the time. From all around the world, people came to the city in hope of finding a way to cure their ailments. The sudden jump in popularity helped the city to grow in an insane speed leading to the foundation of the institutoin called the **Healing Church**._

 _A man named **Laurence** was in charge of both governing Yharnam, overseeing various experiements and the attempts of communication with the beings of the cosmos. In one word he was responsible for nearly everything that happended betweem the city's walls. Unfortunately, the downfall of Yharnam is on his account too._

 _It's truly a shame. He was a fellow student. One of the few I was in good terms with. But then he had a misunderstanding with **Master Willem.** I have almost forgotten about him. He was the head of the scholars and the headmaster of the institution. There was nothing to do. He left Byrgenwerth. Oh I lost track again. What I wanted to... _

_Oh yes! The old blood had some unwanted side effects. The most notable being turning man into mindless, flesh-hungry beast. If the populus would get to know of this particular side effect, it would lead to a serious outrage. Well, it lead to later on regardless. But let's not go that far. So to prevent that, a man named **Gehrman** founded the **Hunter's** **Workshop.** A place where he traind many to become the hunters of the beasts. Hence the name **Hunters.** And thus, The first **Night of the Hunt** beagan.  
_

 _By the way, Gehrman was a fellow student of mine as well. We hardly know each other to be honest. Despite that, we shared some kind of mutual repect between us.  
_

 _ _The first hunter's plan proven to be working if only for a short time, till the beast appeared in numbers too much for the workshop to handle.__

 _In one last desperate attempt to stop the scourge, the church made it's own division of hunters. **Ludwig** , the first of their ranks, rallyed the citizens of Yharnam to put an end to the madness. But it was already too late. Not even the remaining denizens under the lead of the wielder of the legendary Moonlight Greatsword was enough to beat the scourge. The city was doomed long ago. It's downfall was inevitable. No matter how many partook in the hunt because by that time, there was more beast than people in that cursed place._

 _As the once mighty city fell into ruins, it took it's many secrets with itself. Only a handfull of Yharnamites and three outsiders known as the Sanguhem brothers, were still alive who knew the actual truth of the horrors that happend between the cursed places walls._

 _So, I guess you wish to know the gentlemans better? Just as I expected. But first, have you ever heard about **Blood Echoes**? Let me explain. Blood Echoes are the memories of living organisms which had contact with the Old Blood, Let's say you had the Old Blood injected in you. Then you will have some echoes. Moreover you will gain the ability to harvest it from other beings. Hunter's used to gain strenght this way. __Well. I hope that it is clear, it will be important later on. Shall we move on?_

 _You already know that I unfortunately got killed. What you don't know is that I got killed by them. What a small world we live in. Don't you agree?_ _But befor that. I succesfully sent one of them to the afterlife. Even if not for long. For hunters of the dream can't be killed permanently. As he died, I absorbed his Blood Echoes. This way I was able to experience some of his memories. Fascinating isn't it?_

 _ _ _ _ _ _What can I say. They are not your average hunters. Most of them roamed the city with the sole purpose to kill as many beast as they can and nothing else. But the stronger beasts were outside of Yharnam. Because of that they couldn't grow stronger. The trio however. They were fortunate enough to became hunters of the dream. This means a Great One helped them on their journey. Not because of kindness most likely. But for something in exchange. Of course they didn't had a single clue about that when we met.______

 _Just like many others before them, the three came to Yharnam to find a way to cure the terrible illness that was slowly killing them. Back in their homeland there wasn't a single doctor, healer or literaly any one who could diagnose what kind of sickness they actually have. Let alone threat it. Not untill one mentioned that there is a miracolous elixir in the city of Yharnam. He sweared that it was even able to cure conditions so serious like cancer. And so they started their journey to the city._

 _The first time they walked down the streets of the unfamiliar place, they were watching in awe. The towering buildings that seemed to reach for the skys. The unbelievably huge mass of people which gathered in those streets. And the bizzare statues of the gods (Great Ones). Everything inpressed them greatly. The brothers first thought Yharnam must be the closest thing to paradise. But soon they had to get to know the more violent and gruesome side of the glorious Yharnam._

 _The trio's fate was sealed in the moment they recieved the blood transfusion to finally cure their illness. One of the Great Ones chose the three to take care of it's similarly powerful kin. And so the world turned black as they fell unconscious. When they woke up, total chaos greeted them. Beast lingerd in the street killing everyone who was unlucky enough to get in their way. Others locked themselves away in their home, hoping it will keep them safe._

 _It didn't take long for them to die for the first time. When the three found themselves in the **Hunter's Dream** , never in their life they felt so shocked and dumbfounded. But gradually the trio recovered. Then they explored the place more. Most strangely they found many ugly small human like creatures holding warious weapons. They made the Sanguhem trio creep out. However after a long and awkward staring contest, Which got even more awkward as they were silently glaring at each other. The soon to be hunters made the first move and accepted their weapons of choice. They even made some sort of friendship with the little ones. After that. They met with a weird old man called Gehrman. (Who they thought was an old pervert at first glance.) He gave them some useful and some not so useful advice then sent them off to kill a few beasts. There was nothing else to do. They already got the blood transfusion and the other required tools. And so, it was up for them to take up the hunter's mantle. Not like they had any other choice._

 _On their heroic crusade in the Yharnam sewers, as they were marching through human sized rats, rotting corpses that weren't as dead as they seemed at first glance, more beasts and let's not forget the filthy water stained by all kind of waste products, was when they first met with a peculiar crow themed hunter of hunters. She told them the history of the city. The truth about the Byrgenwerth scholars and the Chalice Dungeons. The rise and fall of the Healing Church. And the tale of the Old Hunters. Then she too sent them to kill more beast. At that point they started to realise it will be a returning thing they will hear when they will be talking witht other hunters too._

 _ _ _They quickly became a pretty famous bunch. At least amongst other hunters. Their achievments are extraordinary. No other was able to pull of what they did. The three pureged most of the city. killed the witch of hemwick. They even got to places like Byrgenverth and the Cainhurst castle. Then they have fought with me, we both know how it ended.  
___

 _ _ _What happened after that? I honestly don't have a single clue. Maybe they are in a middle of a fight with a Great One. Or they fled from the city after it was too much for them. The chances are thin though. But who knows?___

 _ _ _Well that would be all that I know. I hope it suffices. A prety crazy story if you ask me. If someone written a book based on the whole place's history it would end up succesful. Actually there was a scholar called Redgrave. He was writing something like that. What was the book's name. Let me think. Ahh...! Paleblood hunt.___

 _ _ _Well then. It looks like I can't provide more information. Or do you want me to tell you stories from my student years? Or maybe would you prefer hearing abot the various experiemenst I did? Kehehe. Then it is time for us to part ways. It was a pleasure. "___

* * *

 **In the Hunter's Dream**

The three foreigner hunter were engaged in a fight with the First hunter at the great three.

The fight lasted long. Both part gave the best they got but in the end the three brother ended up victorious. Many would say Gehrman was the strongest, most skilled hunter. But even that wasn't enough to defeat them. It was true that faster, smarter, and stronger hunters were set foot in the dream before, but they were fought alone always. On the other hand the three could rely on each other. And because of this they were able to defeat the first.

With his last words, Gehrman, the legendary old hunter stated that the night and the dream were long. And honestly it was an understatement. Especially for him regarding how long he was the prisoner of the **Hunter's Dream.** Luckily, he was liberated by the group of the three foreigners in the final hours of the last Night of the Hunt. But sadly, it was left for them to face with one last obstackle to end the nightmare for good. And this obstackle was no other than the **Moon Presence.** One of those so called Great Ones. The very being that mislead them, manipulated them and used them. The very reason of all the horrible things that happened with the first hunter, the Sanguhems, and with many others.

It stood before them with all of its' unsightly might. With skin black as night. Except for its' torso and abdomen thanks to the absence of the skin on those parts. In fact the tissue and the organs were absent as well. Only the bare bones were visible. Not the prettiest sight but compared to other natural born beauties such as the One Reborn or literally anything from Yahr'gul, it wasn't that bad.

Then there was its' head. This body part of the Great One was a strange one too. Not surprisingly Imust add. It was akin to a ball of entacles with a hole where the face should been. Simple yet effective way to creep out human beings.

Its' limbs were long and thin. So much that it seemed like only its' skin covered them. Surprisingly the thing only had four of them.

And last but not least, it had several tails. Them being longer than the whole Great One itself. Some were branching out of the other. It wasn't particularry that gross maybe a tad bit grotesqe but still far from being disturbing. However it could be proven dangerous as a weapon when it comes to combat.

Tiber Sanguhem, the eldest amongst them started the assault using the **Burial Blade** in the scythe form. Still uncomfortable gripping the first trick weapon since he obtained it only minutes ago. The young man, in the end of his teenage years, wore the hooded helmet of the Yahar'gul hunters. The rest of his attire consisted of the late hunter, Henryk's yellow garb and the gloves and trousers of Father Gascoigne. Last but not least, a vileblood firerarm: **Evelyn** , in it's holster was strapped to his waist.

He was followed by Levis Sanguhem with the **Bloodletter** in his grasps. To use the rather unusually desinged trick weapon in full potential was painful, consumed a large portion of the user's blood and it was even capable to kill him with frenzy. However, sacrificing a portion of the user's very life essence highly worth it. Mainly because the Bloodletter becomes bloody powerful after the exchange. That is why both the assassin Brador and Levis considered the infamous weapon their favorite. Even with the trade offs it had. He wore a simple black hood, the garb of an old hunter, black churc trousers, and the gloves of a choir member. Regarding his choice of firearm, just like Tiber he too used the **Evelyn**.

Right next to him was Artem Sanguhem, with the glowing **Holy Moonlight Sword** as his weapon of choice. Hellbent on paying the great one back for everything it put them trough, he too was about to strike down the eldritch being. Appearence wise, unlike his brothers, he put on a decorative old hunter garb instead of a trench coat. The other parts of his gear was the Yahar'gul iron helmet and the standard hunter trousers and gloves. The legendary hunter of the church, **Ludwig's Holly** **Rifle** holstered on the back of his waist.

The three of them quickly closed the gap between the cosmic entity and themselves. Compared to other Great Ones, the Moon Presence was surprisingly bad fighter on its' own. It never needed to engage in combat before when there were several puppets in the Great One's disposal to do the dirty work. And now the mastermind all alone had to face with his hunters.

However the sheer power and high intelligence it possesed evened out the experience it lacked. The trio was about to overhelm their captor with a swift charge from three different direction. The Presence immediately figured out their plan and before they could do any damage to the godlike being, it evaded their charge by taking a huge leap backwards. Then to counterattack, the Moon Presence readied its' long and thin limbs for a long distance jump and braced itself to striking down one of them with a lightning fast leap attack.

The Sanguhem brothers stopped midway in their assault and dispersed in three different directions. They did in a way that they could stay close enough to each other when the Great One picked to fight with one of them, making the other two able to start attacking right after the enemy's strike.

While the Moon Presence understood what the hunters wanted to achieve with that tactic it was already too late to do any countermeasures. The fiendish creature was already in the air, rapidly speeding toward Levis. He dashed backwards, succesfully gaining enough distance to not get hit by the Great One or the shockwave it caused. When it hit the ground, The impact was so great that it left the being stunned. Thus giving the three a good chance to finally ram down their opponent.

First Levis pinned the abomination to the ground with a vertical slam. while the blow caused severe dammage it wasn't enough to keep the thing on the ground. Thus he followed up with a swing, that sadly only made the Presence stumble. Now that the hunter was left open, it was time for the Great One to fight back. It elegantly raised its' hands, stretched it's palm and gave Levis one hell of a bitchslap, succesfully sending him in the air. It certainly wasn't the most pleasant feeling that Levis had the fortune to experience, but it wasn't bad enough to waste a blood vial on it.

As he was recovering, Tiber and Artem took his place. The later preparing for a charged thrusting attack while the former took their opponent head on. Tiber with a leaping strike buried the Burial Blade in the Great One's arm. It made a sound akin to a painful growling. But it was far from enough to send it off balance so the hunter followed up with a horizontal slash at the head. While the Presence was occupied with his brother, Artem finished charging the Holy Moonlight Sword and with a thrusting motion sank the blade into their opponent's flesh while also shooting an arcane blast that caused further damage.

The Moon presence finally lost balance. It was what the two was waiting for. Now they unleashed a torrent of slashes at the creature that went deep into the the abomination. However if barely it recovered enough to bash its' head forward to push the hunters away. Then it jumed up and in the air and made a 360 degree spin. With that motion the long, whip like tail it had gained enough momentum to send the two in the air. Caught up in the strike the hunters ended up flying back with high speed. They hit the ground with a large thud. When they were about to stand up, they were already pushed back or rather slammed back to the ground as the cosmic being landed on them. It made things worse that some of their ribs were already broken. Now all of them was and few other bones too. It would kill the two if it wasn't for Levis. He, with the Bloodletter hit the Great one's head with so much strenght that it become hazy enoght to escape from it's gasp.

Tiber and Artem struggled their way out right before the Presence regained it's composure. Then they injected several blood vials into their bloodstream. But there was no time to waste as their captor charged toward. When it was close enough it leaped in the air and was about to hit them with a sweeping motion. It proven to be unsuccesfull. For the three was faster than the creature. They quickly dashed out of the way. Artem fought back with arcane projectiles. All hitting their mark. Then Levis and Tiber continued from up close. Cutting, slashing, tearing into the exhausted Moon Presence.

As one final attemp to save itself the Great One put one hand one its' face and started to cannel arcane energy. When it gained enought amount, it released an enormous arcane wave that deprived the trio almost all of their life force. But left the Presence completely open.

Everithing turned deep red for a moment as the wave went through the Hunter's dream. After it finally disappeared, the Sanguhems lunged at the still stuned Moon Presence. To finish it off, Tiber digged his fist through it's skin and finished it with a visceral attack, ending it's life for good. When the godlike entity died, it exploded. Blood was raining from abowe and white mist covered the whole workshop.

Then, all of a suddent, space itself fell apart. A black void started to fill the space where the Hunter's Dream was seconds ago. While the safe haven turned to nothing, the now free hunters dropped to the ground as they started to lose consiousness.

* * *

It was dawn and the air was colder than usual. The Good Hunters woke up upon feeling chill running down on their spine. As they opened their eyes, they found themselves resting in the middle of the Cathedral Ward, under the great statute. At first they weren't able to get up. Hardly understanding what the hell is happening around them. The first thing they did was analyzing their surroundings. The sight which greeted them was familiar. They realised they were in the Cathedral Ward. Then, with time, the other pieces come back together too as the gears worked hard in their brains. When finally things become clear again, the Sanguhem brothers slowly got up. Still hazy, they started walking down the streets. To no direction in particular. There were nowhere they could go. Nor there were any purpose left for them or dreams they could chase.

This is how they were lingering around aimlessly in the ruined city. Sometimes other hunters came into their wiev. Some were delightful for the many horrors finaly came to an end. Others were consumed by sorrow and despair for all they lost during the hunt. And there were the likes of the three hunters of the dream. Just as lost as they were. This is how the dawn went till the morning sun rose to the sky to take the moon's place up above. The streets started to get crowded when other people decided to leave their homes for the first time after a while.

Despite how many casualties occured previously, a big portion of the population was still alive and healthy. Some people stopped them to express their gratitude for taking care of the beasts. Others shifted the blame on them for all the bad things that happened by. But after the trio "had a talk with them" they became willing to chnge their view on the matter. However most people treated the three and other hunters indifferently as they were minding their own business, ignoring everything else, or tried to avoid them because of fear. Well, hunters were never popular left for some exceptions and most likely they will never be.

As the Sanguhems were walking past a cafeteria that reopened a few hours ago, someone noticed them. He quickly finished his cup of coffee, paid for the waitress and started following them. The man was in his late twenties but had a babyface which made his overall appearance look much younger and rather innocent. His wavy, neck lenght, dirty blond hair was barely visible because of his hat. And he had dark brown eyes. Because of the Black Church attire he wore, it wasn't hard to figure it out he was someone who was ranked high in a certain food chain called Yharnam's society. Another notable thing was that he didn't carried any weapon at all.

It didn't take long for the Good Hunters to become aware of that someone is tailing them. They still ignored him. It wouldn't end up favorably for them to make a scene while. Too much people were present. Not like they weren't used to bloodshed but still, better be safe than sorry. However they couldnn't ignore him further when he called after them. There was nothing to do, they stopped and waited for him to walk to them. While the trio didn't had the slightest what he wanted, they had the feeling it couldn't be anything good.

He quickly caught up to them.

 _" Can I help you? Mr... "_ Asked Artem. He tried to be as polite and sincere as possible hoping he wants nothing serious and they don't have to deal with him for too long.

 _" Karl Waylon. My name is Karl Waylon. Nice to meet you."_ He said. Having a welcoming smile on his face. Now the trio was completely sure he had ulterior motives. So far everyone working for the church had. Why would he be an expection? _"_ _Well. I'm wondering if the three of you could be the Sanguhem brothers? "_

 _" Yes. What do you want? "_ Tiber spat out bluntly.

Karl already knew he will be spending quality time with them. He did not expected less from them. Still, convincing the ever so distrusful hunters wasn't something he was looking after. His smile turned into a small frown than back to a smile for a milisecond. It was almost unnoticable. The emphasis is on almost. It could imply many things, both good and bad. Not something Tiber Sanguhem would get worked up even though as paranoid as he was. _" Wonderful. The description of you I got is proven to be perfectly accurate it seems. "_ He muttered particulary to no one. _" First thing first, The matter requires your help. I swear it don't take much time. I don't want to waste yours... "_ He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because he got interrupted.

 _" You do exactly that right now. Get to the point or leave. "_ Levis remarked. He intended to drive him off with a tad bit more hostile attitude. This, and he was generally an asshole.

 _" I didn't meant to. Believe me. "_ Karl however didn't even flinched for he was prepared. Most hunters tended to become cynical and offensive as they mastered their craft in the streets as they seen the many horrors the hunt had to offer. His treatment wasn't new for this humble servant of the church. _" I fully understand your scepticism towards me but please, hear me out. "_

 _" You know it's hard to trust you when you work for those who fucked everything up. "_ Stated the young hunter in black attire. He was cynical and sarcastic more than anything else. He had a fair share of fucked up situations to get worked up on something like a conversation. Even if the conversation partner is a snake from the same instituton that made their work harder than it should be while they were having the time of their life in the Cathedral Ward. Seing that Karl became quiet, he made a gesture with his hand and said: _" Well then. Go on and spit it out. "_

 _" I was about to state my busines before you cut me off. "_ He deadpanned.

 _" Don't... "_

 _" Levis, shut the fuck up. The only reason why are we still here is because you keep constantly bitching. "_ Retortred Tiber. He was extremely exhausted mentally ever since they woke up and his brother only made it worse. It was reflected on his voice as well. It was weak and he sounded tired. When he saw that he got the message and became quiet he turned to Karl. _" Tell us what you want then leave us be. I don't feel like I want to get involved in whatever in the fucking hell the church plans to do a_ _ _t the moment_. "_

 _" Understandable. So to get to the point. I have the task to lead you to my superior. She wants to talk with you. She said it's a rather important matter and would be grateful if you would be kind enough to hear her out."_

After hearing the church member's request, the three immediately started muttering between each othe. Karl could only hear some annoyed groans but nothing else. Meanwhile the Sanguhem boys got into an argument.

 _" Looks like the cat came out of the bag. "_ Stated Artem. _" And I don't like where is this going at all._ "

Levis let out a sight. He wasn't fond of going with the man in black church attire either. _" Yeah, I'm wondering what that the fuck they want agin. The only reason I would see a point in meet with that bitch, whoever she is, is to give her a piece of my mind. "_

 _" So can we all agree that it's a no then? "_ Asked the third former hunter of the dream.

" Sure. "

 _" Actually I want to know what could be so important for them to turn to us for help. "_ The statement from Artem was quite unexpected and evoked various reactions from his brothers.

 _" Why? "_ Asked Levis.

 _" I don't know to be honest. Call it simple curiosity. "_

 _" I mean really? Do you put your trust in him and his boss? "_ While he was asking the question, the wielder of the Bloodletter was pointing at Karl.

Tiber silently watched their argument escalating from the distance. Since he was fine with whatever choice they made he didn't feel the urge to join at the moment.

 _" I'm far from putting my trust in them. Come on! It's not like we have anything left to lose. In worst case scenario we tell them to fuck off. "_

 _" True. But I'm still not feel completely comfortable about this shit. "_

 _" I say give it a shot. "_ Said Tiber out of the blue.

Levis and Artem turned to him. The former then asked with a raised eyebrow: _" Why is the sudden change? didn't you said you aren't interested in that shit. "_

 _" I'm still not interested but, there is something I want to know. Maybe they know the answer. "_

 _" Is that so? Then if you two want to go, so be it."_

When they came to a conclusion. (Which actually took longer than they expected it would.) The trio approache him again.

 _" Fine. Bring us to your leader. "_ Immediately getting to the point, Artem wasted no time. Neither Karl.

 _" Then follow me please. "_ He said as he lead them back to the cathedral ward. After thirty minutes of walking, they stopped before a large building not far from the Grand Cathedral. _' It must be an office '_ they thought as they entered. After that, the servant of the Healing Churc lead them to the second floor. There they started walking down a long corridor till they reached their final destination. Which was a door one of the furthest.

Karl started pointing at the object. with his index finger. _" Here we are. "_ He said _"_ _Don't be shy, she don't bite. heh. "_ Let's say his little pun wasn't appreciated much by the group.

 _" Very funny. "_ Remarked Artem.

 _" Well, I'm trying. Go ahead I have other things to attend to. Take care! "_ Said Karl before he left.

Tiber went ahead and knocked on the door before opened it and entered in the mysterious womans office. He was followed by Artem. Levis was still looking at the servant's back. _' Snake with a silver tounge. '_ He thought as he stepped in too.

The said office was large and very nice on the inside. The walls were painted blue with various paintings hanging on it. On the floor was a carpet with a highly detailed pattern of various Great Ones and other wonderfull cosmic beings. On the celling hung a beautiful silver chandelier. It was well equiped wit furnitures as well. There were four wardrobes, two sheves one on the right side and one on the left. On the back was a huge windov with a table before it. At the table sat a middle aged woman. She was dressed in the Choir attire. Because of that, only the lower parts of her face were visible. The other notable characteristic of the woman was her long fair hair. A wide smile formed on her face when the three stepped inside.

 _" I'm glad you came. "_

 _" The pleasure is mine. "_ The sarcasm was thick in Tibers words. _" So why are we needed? We were good boys so far. "_ He let out a chuckle at his own joke.

 _" Oh. You wondering about that. I wanted you here not because of that. You havent done anything bad. "_

 _" Delightful! "_ Replied the hunter still in a sarcastic manner. _" You still owe us an explanation though. "_

 _" It is on the way I assure you. But first thing first, let me introduce myself. My name is Eva Aíma. The new Vicar of the Healing Churc. From now on I will be responsible for keeping the city going. I know the decisions that the former Vicars and we, other members made and the things we did cannot be undone. However because of that, I feel like It's my duty to ensure that another hunt will never happen. "  
_

For a while, Levis listened quietly, not saying a single thing. However, her words were like oil to the fire for the young hunter. _" What's the god dam point in telling this to us. Other than making us sympathise with you of course. But do you know what I hate the most? When someone's fucking with me. And you fucking with me! "  
_

 _' Shit! Here we go again. '_ thought Artem as he rolled his eyes. Tiber had similar thoughts

Eva was fully aware, or rather realised quicky enough that she had to approach things from a different point of wiev if she wants to get past square one. It was hard enough to have a conversation in genaral with the gentlemans before her. Especially with Levis. She could not imagine what hell she need to put herself trough to make a deal with them. But first, a dammage control was needed to calm the said hunter.

 _" No! I'm not fucking with you! I honestly want to make a difference. Or do you think I enjoyed what happened during all those hunts. You're lucky that it was your first and I hope your last time. But for me. I witnessed the horrors far too many times so belive me, there is no one in this world who want to make changes for the better more than me. Please be more understanding! "_

 _" Sorry. "_ Not looking directly in the new Vicar's eyes, he muttered with a frown. It seemed like she genuinely said the truth, but Levis was still skeptic. Of course he didn't said it out loud.

 _" It's fine I haven't taken offence. But you have to be careful what you say in the future othervise you can hurt other's feelings. "_

 _" I don't want to be rude but we should get to the business finally. "_ Chimmed in Artem.

 _" Oh, of course. You are right. So the thing is, there was a report from one of our agent. He stated that a group of people from Yharnam was seen travelling trough various countryes in the past two months. They went further and further to southeast till we lost track of them. "_

 _" Let me guess. You want us to find them. Correct? "_ He asked

 _" This is exactly what I want. Will you do it. "_

 _" Why us? "_ There were many more other than them. The Church still had countless members after all who would accept the task without any question. Artem saw no logic in her decision.

 _" It's not like we have a shortage in manpower. It's just you have a better chance to succeed by a wide margin. There is a high chance that we are dealing with other hunters. I hope the answer suffice. "_

 _" Well. I can't say it doesn't but why would we accept the task? Tell me one good reason. "_

 _" Well do you have anything better to do? Besides I don't think there is anyone who knows better than you what could happen if we neglect a potential threat like this. "_

 _" Still. Why do you think we would risk our life for the church or for anyone in particular? "_ This time Levis spoke.

 _" You are not risking your life for the church. Or rather not only for us, but for yourself too. If I remember correctly, You don't have a bright track record wit Great Ones. Well, that incident with poor Ebrietas indicates that at least. You know, If they seek the help of higher beings, you will be involved in one way or another. "_

She had a pretty damn good point and the trio knew it very well. Do they wanted to go back to work? Hell no. Was it neccesary? Hell no. However on the other hand they would rather deal with a bunch of madmans, hunters and powerhungry assholes than with those cosmic prick. And so it was settled. Not even each other's permission was needed. Even Levis was on the same point of wiev this time.

After having one last glance at his brothers to see they have their aproval as well, Tiber said. _" You have my attention. So, what have_ _ _we_ gotten us into? Enlighten me and them! "_

 _" I can reasure you that you made the right choice. Where should I begin...? Okay... So the last time they were seen happened in a place called the Southern Islands. More precisely on the third island which was one and a half weeks ago. You have to travel there for further investigation. On the island will be one of our agent. He is working in a hospital. Meet with him since he will have more information regarding the case. Since the docks here are not working right now... for obvious reasons, go to Port-Avan. Karl will be waiting for you at the city gates and will escort you to the port-town. Is everything clear? "_

 _" Absolutely. Anything else we should know about? "_

 _" Oh. We will finance everything. If you need something, feel free to purchase it. "_

 _" Hehe. It's the first actualy good thing I heard in a long time. "_ Remarked Levis with a grin. _  
_

Artem was the first to stood up. _" Then let's not waste each others time. Farewell. "_ He said then walked over to the woman and shaked her hands to seal their deal. He then left followed by Levis. The third Sanguhem stayed however.

 _" Is there a problem? "_ Asked Eva.

 _" I'm just wondering if you know something about a man named Tomas Inimicius_ _He is working for the church if I know correctly. "_

 _" Yes. I know who he is. But unfortunately I know nothing about his whereabouts. He was lost three monts prior. Most likely died. Sorry "_

 _" No. It's okay. I was just curious. Thanks regardless. Good bye. "_

 _" Good bye. "_

When he left the office the other Sanguhems were waiting for him in the street. Levis was leaning towards a wall while Artem stood opposite of him. They were talking about something.

 _" Took you long enough. What did you talk about with her? "_ Asked Artem.

 _" Wait! Don't you fucking say? I Always knew you were into older woman. You sly devil! "_ Levis was laughing out loudly.

 _" Is that so? Tell me more about it! "_ Artem joined teasing their brother.

 _" Shut it you two. I was hoping she knew something about Inimicius. " When he said the name everyone's mood become grimm immediately.  
_

 _" What did you found out?! "_ Demanded the wielder of the Moonlight Greatsword.

 _" Nothing. She said he is most likely dead. Which I don't believe though. "_

 _" Oh, okay. "_

 _" Let's find that cheeky asshole then! "_ Said Levis.

With that, they headed toward the city gates. Strangely, as they were heading past the post office the said person was taking his leave from the building instead of waiting for them. It didn't take long for him to find the three in the crowd. A smile appeared on his face and he started waving. Then approached the trio.

 _" Oh, what a coincidence. I'm deeply sorry that I wasn't able to wait for you in the said location. But, as I mentioned before, I have other important matters to attend to. It does not matter though. We found each other along the way after all. All's well that ends well I say. "_

 _" Can we finally go to Avan? "_ Asked Artem.

 _" So you accepted the task. Wonderfull! Then let me escort you to the port-town! "_

 _" Yeah. "_ Tiber let out a sigh. _" Just start going already! "_

 _" With pleasure. "_ Karl said before he started marching to Port-Avan along with the trio.

By the time they left the city it was already afternoon. When the city gates opened the sight of a great plain field greeted them. But as they wentured further they found themselves in a forest. As they were walking on a narrow dirt path for five hours, they found a brook running through the woods. The time was already 8 PM in the evening. Because of thath, the now group of four set up a small camp. Since the Sanguhems' clothes were soaked with sweat and blood, it was a perfect opportunyty to do the washing up. They went into the water and undressed their clothes. It was the first time that they did not wear any protective gear in a long time

Their face became completely visible as well. Karl Waylon become aware of this and started sizing them up. All of them was surprisingly young. He doubted any of them was over twenty.

He started analyzing Levis first. He had short, black hair, clean shaved face and cold, hazel eyes. He wasn't particularly good looking but he was not ugly either. Build vise, he was tall, over 180cm(6ft) maybe around 183cm, had narrow shouldes but well built physique. Overall most woman would find him attractive. His real problem was his god awful, shitty, jerkish attitude.

Then he set a glance at Artem next. He had short, wavy, dark blond hair with a pompadour style. On his face, grew a short full beard and he had light blue eyes. He was a little bit shorter than Levis but, had much wider shoulders and far more impressive muscles.

And last but not least, there was Tiber. He had short, messy, dark, brown, curly hair. Clean shave face, and cold, dark blue eyes. He could be called handsome if it wasn't for the deep scowl always on his face and the large, black bags under his eyes. He was the shortest amongst them, barely reaching 179cm(5,9ft). Although his shoulders werent as wide as Artem's, his muscles were just as well built.

In summary, all of them looked like how a hunter would. At least in Karl's opinion. Unfortunately his train of thoughts were interrupted here as he sensed a group of people gathering around them. Seven more accurately. They noticed him first. This time however he was armed with a **Threaded Cane**. Regarding the weaponry of the ragtag group and cheaply made duster coats, hats and their gear overall, the member of the Healing Church came to the conclusion that he could be done with them in a second.

 _" Hey! What the hell is going on up there? "_ Asked Levis when he too were hit by the strangers' smell. Then in a blink of an eye, he appeared in the scene, so fast like if he was telepored to the spot.

Everyone around them watched in bevilderment. Some because of their sheer speed other because the Sanguhem boys were butt naked. The later made everyone feel uncomfortable. Unlike the other two, he hardly felt any shame and hardly cared about what others thought. Unlike Tiber, Who was a hypocrite. He always said how much he don't give a fuck but he truly did. This is why he was hiding under the water along with Artem.

 _" UUoh... What the actual fuck! "_ Screamed one of them surprisedly.

 _" Calm your tits Jerry. He is just a creep. Besides he's unarmed. "_ Said most likely the leader. He should sounded like full of confidence, but it was the excact opposite. Not a single time in twenty years of his career did he met with someone like the young man before him. Not a single clothes on him, yet he stood there like 'Well, what is it?' As hard as it was to take the situation seriously, he felt threatened. Just a few minutes ago he appeared ot of nowhere. It was concerning. But before he could dwell further in his thoughts he heard a sound similar when a blade cuts into the flesh. He tried to look around but he couldn't. Then, his head fell to the ground and he was dead before he could realise the fact. The same thing happened to the others.

On the middle of the headless corpses stood Tiber, the Burial Blade in his grip. The scene could look meancing, But it did not. for he was naked just like his big mouthed brother. Then he turned to Karl, his face turning deep red immediately. _" You have seen nothing. Right?! "_ While his voice was still calm and deep, it was undoubtedly a few pitch higher than the usual.

 _" Yes. I have seen nothing. Worry not! It is not such a big deal. "_ He let out a loud laugh.

After that incident, Artem used his arcane power to generate heat and dryed their now cluean attires. Then they disposed the corpses and insttead of getting rest or food, they headed to Port-Avan as fast as possible. Not saying a single word to each other while they were travelling. They arrived in a whooping one and a half hour.

 _" Well, looks like we made it here much faster than I thought. "_ Declared Karl. The trio simply nodded in agreement.

 _" What now then? "_ Came the question from the hunter with the Moonlight Greatsword.

 _" If I want to be honest with you. We were supposed to be arrive much later. Thoug, that incident with those cutthroats certainly helped. "_ He said. To the reminder, Tiber groaned painfully. _" It doesn't matter. Around 8AM a ship will come. It will be large and richly decorated. You can't miss it. Untill then, do whatever you want. I unfortunately can't tag along with you as I came here for a reason as well. Take care for now! "_ With that, he turned his back to them and started heading somewhere else. But not before he waved them for one last time.

Since the ship that will take to thier desired destination will only arrive in the morning, they spent the time with walking around in the city. After what happened in Yharnam, they were highly grateful that just a few people were lingering on the streets. Few enough to be comfortable around. They visited various shops as well. First all the three bought a pocket watch to be easyer to keep track of time. After that, the next thing was a workshop of a blacksmith. That left a sour taste in their mouth. While the quality was remarkable it could not compare to the more technologically advanced stuff of Yharnam. Those weapons forged in blood were true instruments of destruction, capable to slay gods if refined enough.

Other than that, they were in tings as trivial places like bookshops, restaurants and they set foot in a nearby confectionery to satisfy their sweettooth. After a long time, It felt good to be so carefree even if only for a few hours.

Then the morning came and the ship arrived. The sanguhems were waiting in a cafeteria. When they saw that it was time, they started heading to the ship. And with that, they get on to the ship, and when they got their keys for their cabin they went there.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Southern Islands**

A man with a bald head and big nose, wearing a grey trench coat was taking a message from a pidgeon in a dimly lit room. After he read it, he called for one of his right hand man.

 _" Hey! we will expecting wisitors. Tell the boys to greet them properyly. "_

 _" Understood. How many should I send. "_

 _" Everyone. "_

Upon hearing what was his boss's command he became pale. _" Everyone? "_ He asked to make sure he didn't misheard it.

 _" Everyone! "_ The boss said with a cocky grin.

 _" Isn't it too much? "_

 _" No. I don't think it will be enought in fact. Regardless, if they are the fearless criminals they believe themselves, they should take the plunge. "_

 _" As you wish. "_ With that the man bolted off of the room to execute the orders of his superior.

 _" Welcome Sanguhem boys I hope you will enjoy being here. "_ After the monologue, the man started uncontrollably laughing. His woice was high pitched enought that it was ear piercing.

* * *

 **And now time for the author's note. Well, this chapter ended up longer than I expected. But still I manage to make it in around two and a half monts which is a feat I thought I'm not capable pulling off. I sicerely hope you will like this version better than my previous attempt. I already like it far more. I still gladly welcome every kind of criticism. Even trolls are welcomed here. You want to be an asshole for the sake of being an asshole? No problem! Go ahead, do your worst and entertain me.**

 **Before I leave. Let me introduce you a game, called Alder's Blood by Shockwork Games.** ** **It is a turn based game with some interesting mechanics. The art style (My favorite part of the game) Is a mix of Bloodborne and Darkest dungeon. Well, It's still not released yet but I think the developers deserve every kind of support they could get.  
****

 ** **Okay, that's all for now. Good bye!****


	2. Together we hunt part 1

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. I know the first one isn't that good. ( It's downright terrible actually. ) But this time** ** **I tried harder** to create something readable. ****Even though the grammar and the writing is still shitty,** **I hope it will be for your liking.**

 **But first, storytime. So while I was writing this chapter, I played through Sekiro. And what can I say. It's another masterpiece from fromsoft. Well Bloodborne is still my absolute favourite Miyazaki game. But I like it as much as I like the first Dark Souls.**

 **Well. There isn't much left to say expect this little reminder in case you forgot.**

 _" Speech "_

 _' Thoughts '_

 **And now enjoy this horrible piece of literature!  
**

 **EDIT: So I made some little tweaks in this chapter too. Nothing important though. Some part were changed, some spelling error were fixed. (Not all of them though. I'm too lazy to proofread it) That's all for now I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Together we hunt part 1

The Sanguhems were voyaging for already a week. They have never seen the ocean (or at least the real one) in person. The first time it was a new and interesting sight for them... For two days. Then it started to slowly become more and more unbearable as the days passed. As the sea's magical sight lost its edge, the ship started to feel more like a prison. While they were on board, they hardly moved out from their cabin. To kill time they were reading books, maintained their weaponry, talking with each other or simply sitting in one place silently. Unfortunately after a while that got boring too. Since hunters weren't much of a social butterflys by nature, having conversation with other passengers was out of the picture. Things went on for two more days like this till they could finally set foot on solid ground.

 **A few hours before the arrival**

Like most of the time the trio were in their room. Levis was searching for his pocket watch to check the time. As he put his watch back in his pocket, he found something else. When he grabed it the object felt like an iron shaft. The hunter immediately pulled it out. When he saw just what he found, he could not believe in his eyes. The polearm part of the Whrilligig Saw was in his grasp.

It was something he would not expect to happen at any time. When they killed the Moon Presence the dream ceased to exist along with the coffin where the rest of their equipment were stored. Levis thought they will never see those things again. And now, his beloved trick weapon was right in his hand. It didn't take long for Tiber and Artem gathered around him.

 _" So... Can you explain how excactly did you got that thing back? "_ Asked him the surprised Artem.

 _" Dunno. I was looking for my watch to check the time when I found it."_ Said Levis. Still analizing the Whrilligig Saw.

 _" Interessting."_ Remarked the younger hunter. _" But if I think about it... When the dream dissapeared, the stuff we had must have gone somewhere after all. "_ He then put his hand in his pocket jut like When they were roaming the streets of Yharnam at that fateful night. When he wanted to summon something from that coffin, he always did that and items appeared from thin air. A few moments later Artem pulled out the Amygdalan Arm. Another weapon he relied on while he partook in the hunt. _"_ _At least we can still do this. Better than nothing right? "_ He then thought about how could he put it back wherever it came from? The answer came when he put back the Amygalan Arm in his pocket. The trick weapon vanished immediately.

 _" Yeah. Now let's see if we can find anything else. "_ Then Levis turned to Tiber. _"_ _Care to join? "_

 _" Sure. It's not like I have other things to do right now. "_ Retorted the hunter clad in black and yellow.

With that, they started to unravel the mystery that avaited them in the form of a 'pocket dimension'. They found things like: sedatives, blood vials, molotov cocktails and antidotes. The basick thing one would find on a hunter. It goes on like this till Tiber found the Blade of Mercy, his secondary weapon. He got it from Eileen the Crow as a farwell gift.

He first met with her when he was in the sewers with his brothers. After a brief conversation with her before she sent them off. The second time, they met her at the cathedral ward. She warned them to not go to the Tomb of Odeon because the mad hunter, Henryk was lurking there. (Later they found out why) Even though they were told mot to, they went there. Unfortunately for them Henryk was far stronger and experienced than they back then. If Eileen didn't appear and help them they wold die many time by the hands of the blood drunk Henryk. After that incident she opened up more to them. She told them about Yharnam and the old hunters.

Last time they seen her, she was laying before the grand cathedral heavily wounded. As they got into the cathedral they found the culprit. Another hunter. He wore the same garb that Eileen wore with the silver helmet of the cainhurst knights. No one knew what was his actual name. Not like its mattered when they were about to go at each others' throat. But if they would address him, Like everyone, they would call him the 'Bloody Crow of Cainhurst'.

The vileblood was proven far more dangerous and fierce than any other foe they fought before. He was in a three against one situation yet he still kept up with them. Even had the upper hand since he could use the art of quickening, an old technique of the old hunters. Sine they learnt it later on on their journey, the crow had a devastating advantage in speed. The fight with him was more like a chaotic mess rather than a dance. But every other fight between hunters was like that. People who witnessed dueling hunters and survived liked to romantice as they wrote about them. In fact, There's nothing graceful in a hunter left for the vilebloods. But again they could be hardly called hunters. The crude weapons they wielded, the many tools they used to gain the high ground, and the dishonourable tactics they utilized.

About dishonourable tactics. Both part gave in everithing they got, from trowing knives, oil urns and molotovs to using arcane tools such as the call beyond or the black sky eye. Levis went as far to fake death just to catch him off guard.

When Tiber thought back of how powerful the crow was back then. Only Gehrman, Maria and the great ones came in his mind who could surpass him. Maybe Ludwig in his prime too.

After they took care of him, they went back to Eileen. She laid in the same spot they left her.

 _" Don't you ever listen to your elders? No matter, you did save my life.I don't seem to be apt for this life anymore... My glory days were long ago now... Hmmm, I know... Here, for you. "_ She handed over a short blade to Tiber. While he wore a helmet Eileen could tell he watched her with a questioning gaze _" This too is hunters' work, but bears no honor. A burden you may choose to carry. The decision is yours alone. "_ Her voice become weaker and weaker a she kept on talking. _" Ahh, my eyes grow heavy... Let me rest a while... ...I'll be fine, just wait..."_ The hunter of hunters collapsed. He leaned closer to her and put his hand on the hunter of hunter's chest. Her heart stopped beating. It was sad, but it could be worse. She could become bloodrunk and end up in the Hunter's nightmare. After all she was considered lucky by hunter standards.

In the end Tiber decision was to not become a hunter of hunters. There were only a handful of hunters alive in Yharnam after all. His first priority was to survive the night and getting out of the city.

Even after the end of the flashback, the hunter didn't put his gaze off from the blade. His state became strange for his brothers so they went to him. With that, his thoughts were cut off when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The oldest Sanguhem jumped in surprise. But soon realised it was Artem.

 _" So you found the Blade of Mercy. "_ Remarked his younger brother as he sit down next to him in the corner.

 _" Yeah. What do you want? "_ Asked Tiber. He was still a bit hazy.

 _" Nothing in particular. I just saw you sitting here. You look concerned. Is something bothering you? "_

 _" Nothing important. I was simply reminded some unpleasant shit." Answered Tiber. His eyes still on the blade._ _  
_

 _" Is that so? Well then. By the way! I talked with the captain. He said we will arrive soon. "  
_

His fellow hunter simply nodded while he put away the Blade of Mercy. _  
_

 _" When exactly? "_ Levis was taking care of his beloved firearm _ _.__ They were on board for a while and there wasn't much left that could keep him occupied so it was natural that boredom ovecome him again. As he heard the good news maybe he become the most dlighted from the three.

 _" 2-3 hours at worst. "_

 _" Good to hear. I seriously grew to hate being on this bloody ship all day. "_ It was a statement that the other two agreed with without a second thought.

They were spent a few more hours in their cabin till the Sudden, loud sound of the ship horn signed that they have arrived to their destination. Which also ended their waiting finally. With that, they packed their belongings and headed to the deck. As they reached the deck they met with the crescent moon, hunging up above the skies. For the first time in a long while the night was welcomed by them. Unlike in Yharnam, it was warm and the silence was more calming than unnerving. The trio didn't waste time and immediately started to search for their target. As they were walking on the unfamiliar streets, that few people who were passing by shot them glares. Saying that their appearance was unusual was an uderstatement. However, the dark saved them from a lot of unvanted attention.

They were about to leave the harbor when they run into a large group of shady looking people. At first they wanted to ignore them and leave peacefully. But considering their luck so far... Yeah, something else happened instead.

* * *

 **Elswhere in the island**

A certain Nohrian prince by the name of Leo was sitting under a palm tree while drinking tomato juice. He only wore black shorts, a blue cloack to avoid tanning. Because of this, his skin was unnaturally pale. And last but not least, a headband kept his bowl styled blonde hair away from his face. As the light clothing implyed, he was on holyday. Altough he didn't wanted to.

The reason he ended up here was, because his step brother, Corrin won a ticket to a tropical island. And of course, he refused to go. Instead, he wanted one of his siblings to go. He and his older brother were wondering what to do. Suddenly the Ryoma and Takumi the two Hoshidian price showed up. They gave them the ticket but they refused to take it. They couldn't decide which one of them should take the ticket and were about to return it to Corrin. Unfortunately for him their retainers stepped in. They decided that a fight is the best way to decide who deserves the ticket. Leo didn't wanted to take part in such a pointless contest but his retainers Odin and Niles conviced him. Long story short, he emerged victorious so he was the one who went to the isle. He hated to admit it but he actually sarted to get fond of the little vacation was just what he needed. He could finally rest.

The past years took their toll on him. First the long and bloody war against Hoshido. It was thanks to Corrin that Nohr and Hoshido could put aside their differences. If it weren't for him the two kingdom would destroy each other. Then they had to stop the silent dragon Anankos in his quest to destroy the two kingdoms. Luck was on their side. They slain the mad dragon and without any further casualties and in the end they finally brought peace. When they got back to Windmire Xander took his place on the throne as the next ruler of Nohr, and the rest is history.

A month passed since Leo set foot on the island. For a long time he had the chance to rest since nothing realy happened here. To entertained himself, He was spending most of his time on the beach either sitting under a palm tree and admiring the breathtaking scenery, or sometimes, having a walk on the shore when only a few people were present. When he didn't, Leo liked to ramble around in the town. Since it wasn't that big compared to Windmire, he became familiar with the place easily. The royal hardly had other options because nothing interesting happened and socialyzing wasn't his strongest suit. However it didn't bothered him at all.

As he saw the setting sun, he realised that he should go back to his bungalow. He stood up and started to heading toward his temporary dwelling. After ten minutes of walking Leo arrived to the harbor. There were no words to describe how much he hated the place. It was always crowded, noisy, and dirty. Above all else criminals also tended to gather here. Especially since a certain crime organization formed recently. To make the matter worse, their nubers rapidly increased each day. The blonde had every rights to start neorvously walk in a faster pace. Even so that he almost ended up in running. When he arrived to the marketplace, right in the centre of the dock, he saw that a reasonable amount of thugs were gathering around three man. Left for some drunkard or curious bystander, no one else was present. Leo assumed taht most likely everyone fleed when those thugs arrived.

The trio even though were clearly outnumbered, strangely didn't show even the slightest sign of concern. They were standing there, not saying a single word. Their body language however told him more. The three looked at them like they were not even worthy of their time. Somehow it reminded him of his father. People like them were either insane, too arrogant for their own good or possessed incredible power and skill. In some cases the combination of all the three.

The first man who caught his eyes wore a clothing of foreign desig. It seemed very thick and far too warm for this climate. It was also reinforced with metal parts. Moreover he wore an unusually shaped helmet with engravings and ornaments. However for the blonde the most notable thing was a massive greatsword wraped in bandages hunging on the back of the stranger. At first glance, it seemed too large, thick and poorly balanced to to be properly used by anyone. It was more like a raw heap of iron. That thing could cleve a horse in two easyily, even a wyvern weren't that much of a challenge for such a blade if the wielder possesed enough strenght. The Nohrian prince tried to figure ot where he and the rest of the group could come from, but was sure he wasn't here for sightseeing.

The other two's gear was similar. Strangely their design was the same to another man's who arrived rougly a month ago. Leo later found out that he was a doctor from a far away land. Now he is working in a hospital where he become well acknowleged amongst his peers because of his skills. On the second hand, he heard many bad things about him regarding his crude manners.

He believed the party of three were some sort of mercenaries or ex soldiers from a far away land. Qiute an unusual sight they were in this town, of all places. One would expect people like them in Cheve. A country more fitting for practicing their craft.

Since no one was injured so far, Leo knew they weren't here for long. Or they were working for the gang as well. That was a possybility too.

His train of thoughts was cut short when all of a sudden. The one wearing a black trench coat and hood, started moving forward with steady steps. His companions started to follow him too in the same manner. Completely ignoring the mob around them. But after a short pause the gang quickly barricaded their way. First they started arguing about something Leo couldn't hear since was too far away. It continued on for several minutes before the said foreigner punched the nearest thug in the face. With a loud crack, the ruffian collapsed immediately. He was so fast that it took some second's till the prince and the other thugs could comperhend just what happened second ago. Before things could get more serious another one stepped forward.

This one's face was covered by a similar helmet too. It looked just like his companion's. Except his was under a black hood. A scarf of the same color around his neck. And a crude looking blade rested on his hip. But the most interesing feature on him was a strange shaft on his back. Leo wondered what use it could have.

The previous one was with a clearly visible face. He shot a glance at his companion while letting out a chuckle. Then he turned his eyes at the thugs again with a wide smile on his face. Only a black hood covered his head. The rest of his attire were a black duster with a tattered cape, leather trousers, boots and a leather glove reinforced wit a brass plate. Similarly to the other two strangers he had his unique weapon: A mace. It had an elegant yet brutish design and interestingly a crossguard. While the thugs were about to recover from their stuppor and got ready to charge at the one who knocked out their companion. He started searching in his stash attached to his waist.

Meanwhile the criminals began their assault on them as they saw their fallen comrade. In his fit of rage, one charged with an axe in his hand and striked with a wertical slash. The stranger in yellow simply stepped to the right, dodging his assault without any problem. He muttered something annoyedly as he draw his sword. The unlucky bastard was cut in half before he could turn around.

The others were jumping at the man with axes, kniwes, swords, and clubs. Hoping that their sheer number will be enough to bring him down. However, he effortlessly parried all of their strikes without batting an eye. Then suddenly he bashed one in the face with his elbow breaking the thug's nose. With a broken posture it wasn't hard to seperate his head from his body. Then the stranger grabbed the headless corpse and used the spraying blood to blind his opponents. As they tried to wipe the red liquid out of their eyes The sranger casually swinged his blade in a wide arc sending many others to hell as well.

While the first stranger relyed on his skill in close quarter combat, the one in black used a different approach. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out throwing knifes. With a swift horizontal swing, The kniwes took down five of them faster than Leo could comperhend what is happening. Then, he dashed into the middle of the group and dropped something at the ground. With the same speed the man stepped back. Suddenly the thing he left in the ground started to emmit a ticking sound before it exploded. Altought it wasn't loud at all surprisingly, it compensated it with it's efectiveness by enwraping everything in fire within a metre.

Unlike the other two, the third one stood still. He had two strange looking object in his hand. The stranger threw the first object at the thugs. As Leo took a closer look, he identifed it as a small urn. He threw the urn at them. When it collided with one it broke and sprinkled oil all over on them. At first they only looked at him with a confused expression, not getting what was that good for. The second thing in his hand was a bottle with a burning cloth stuffed inside it. He threw it at them as well. The bottle caused a large explosion, at least two times larger than the first one. In the inferno many thugs got set on fire. Next, he pulled out a Long pipe looking thing made out of brass. As he pulled the trigger on it, it shot counless small projectiles with incredible speed at the thugs, sending them flying or tearing them apart.

The fight didn't last for a minute. If it could be called a fight. The trio effortlessly slaughtered most of the thugs. Altough some managed to flee. In the end only the three and Leo remained in the marketplace.

The royal was deeply lost in his thoughts. On the one hand, they could be potential allies. They took care of those scums after all. Theres a chance that they will be the right people to get rid of the rest. But right now engaging them would be foolish as he still don't know their intentions. What worried more though is the fact that their attire had the same origin as of the leader of the same gang those thugs belonged to. To summarise: There is a cahance that they rebelled against their boss that is why are they got into a fight. The problem is, Leo never saw them here before so they are probably not. It's possible that they know the person who formed the gang.

There are a lot of rumor about him. A mysterious stranger who came here almost a year ago. Since he arrived he was rarely seen. In fact, only once. It was when the gang was still in it's early days with only a handful of members. The guards of village ambushed them. That was when he showed up and singlehandedly crushed those guards. Thirty well armed and finely trained gard fell against him. Whit that act he stroke feat in the people haearts forever. He seemed invincible in the common people eyes. Truth be told, the Nohrian still sceptic about his feats. As far as he knew only his older brother, Corrin and the Hoshidian Ryoma could pull off something like this. Knowing that there was a stranger with such strenght and skill was concerning. Regarding his appearance, those who have seen him said, that he was a bald man with a big nose, always a wide and cocky smirk on his face.

Based on the previous scene, it was clear that they and the boss was in bad terms. However just because they opposed each other they still could be vile criminals. Just like him. Unfortunaletly theorising was the only thing Leo could do without any further proof that could back them up. Maybe they have nothing to do with him and it's just a coincidence that their clothing have similar style. Thay could came from a different place after all.

But it didn't matter in the end because he knew one thing for sure. They were dangerous. Regardless of what they are up to, be it good or evil, He can't just ignore them roaming around. But first, he had to put on his armor and get Brynhildr before he would start any kind of investigation. Having a good protection was a must.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the streets**

As the not so fortunate encounter with those fine piece of gentlemans didn't ended peacefully. Far from it in fact. Each one of the Sanguhems agreed that it will be the best if they leave immediately. Sending to hell a large group of people tends to be rather noisy. Especially if you use explosives during the process. On the bright side, other than the thugs, nothing caught on fire. Again it's not favorable if you cause panic right in the middle of an unknown place.

From time to time they had small talks about the incident in the marketplace. It came as a big surprise. A large mob surrounding them out of nowhere. For what reason? First Tiber warned them to mind their own business or else things will get ugly. Needless to say they didn't took it to heart and instead stood in their way. One of them told them that they can't. Levis asked _"And why the the fuck not!?"_ Another one said: _" Boss told us that if we see anyone_ _comming from his homeland, we shouldn't let them leve this place alive. I found his request strange but he knows what he is doing so I didn't questined him. He said we will know them if we see them. And it looks like you are what we are looking for. "_ It took them off guard for some second. None of them expected that someone will expect them came here. The agent was out of the question but who else would. It must be one of those hunters they have to deal with. But how? Someone in the churc could be with them? A double agent maybe? Or a Spy? On second thoughts, Karl was fucking around in the post office when they were about to leave Yharnam. Well. At least they found out that the rumors are indeed true. However they didn't have time for thinking about things like this. A large mob was about to lunge at them. That's when the massacre started.

The ruffians lost heir confidence when they saw what the hunters of Yharnam are capable of. They never met with their kind before so it came as a big surprise. The last in thir life. The Sanguhem boys didn't show any mercy, regret or guilt as they tore them apart one by one. A brawl in the middle of an unfamiliar place was the last thing the trio needed. And it wasn't the only shortcoming of the skirmish.

Firstly, they left survivors. Preparing for another fight with them is not entirely out of consideration. But more importantly, If a society isn't overrun by beast or various types of eldrich abomination and can funcion properly, then you can expect that an investigation will start. It's highly probable that the three was already found out as the culprit. It would be stranger if they didn't regarding that there were more than enough eyewitness to provide information. In that case the enforcers of the law are already on their asses. So if the trio want to complete the task with avoiding as much difficulties as possible, they have to meet with the churc's agent quickly.

The man just like a big portion of the healing church, was well versed in medical science. Because of that, he choose to work in a hospital. Not a place where the brothers would happily enter. But it was certainly better than let's say the local guard station.

Unfortunately, there were two hospitals in the city. One in the centre and one in the southern districts. Since they were lacking in information about the agent's location, the only thing they could do in this situation is to take a guess. The central one was out of the question thanks to it was close to the marketplace. And so, they headed south. They paid great care to arrive to their destination unnoticed. Partly because of paranoia... Mostly because paranoia and to make it harder to track them. Step by step, the Sanguhem brothers got closer to their destination. In the end. The hunters so far succesfully avoided everyone and were only a few hundred meters from their target. Unless they were heading to the wrong hospital.

They found the building quickly. It was, just like any other hospital, large in size. On the outside it was painted light yellow and had several windows.

They Didn't liked crowded places like this. It made the hunters job drastically more complicated after all. Like in this situation. They stepped in. Still bloodsoaked, they drew everyone's attention. All the workers who was present frozen to the spot on their sight. Every each of them looking at the trio. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and it made them a tad bit paranoid but it was only a minor nuisance. They ignored it. Finding their target was far more important. And so, they approached the nearest nurse.

 _" Excuse me miss. "_ Said artem. Not realy sure of himself. A thing so basic as asking someone for help felt so awkward for him.

The nurse started to get a few shades paler as she saw the trio getting closer to her. _" C-can I h-help y-you sir? "_ Her voice trembing because of fear.

 _" Isn't there a foreigner doctor in your ranks who started working here recently by any chance? We need to talk with him. It's a very important matter. "_

In fact there was one. He was indeed a foreigner and was employed not long ago. But the terrified woman couldn't decide if she should tell them or not. She assumed the worst. Who wouldn't if three well armed man covered in blood from head to toe suddenly steps in and starts asking questions about him. However he was infamous for his rude behaviour and sharp tounge. Honestly no one liked him in the slightest.

 _" O-Oh It must be Dr Maxwell. "_ She finally said.

 _" So you know where is he? "_

Before the nurse could answer, someone started to curse loudly from an emergency room.

 _" Where the fuck is everyone?! This bastard will bleed out if not get help immediately. I can't believe that everyone here is an incompetent, lazy, idiotic, asshole._ _ _Hurry for fucks sake._ "_

 _" I'm certain about that it's him. "_ The nurse declared in a deadpan manner. Now that her attention was elswhere, she become more sarcastic as she slowly recovered from the shock.

So that's what kind of a person their target was. Interesting first impressions. Artem let out a chuckle. _" Charming. Well. You heard him. You must hurry if you don't want that person to die. "_

 _" yeah. Right. "_ With that she hurried in the emergency room to help. Other doctors and nurses did the same.

 _" Finally! What was so important that you cant drag your sorry asses here? "_ They heard him shouthing angrily at his coworkers. It continoued like this for a few more hours. The hunters took a seat at the waiting room. They sitll got glares while they were waiting but thankfully far less. There was not much to do as they waited for the fellow yharnamite to finish with whater he was doing.

Then, the time has come. Everyone fled from the emergency room as fast as they could. He left the room last. A rather tall man in his early twenties. His build was slender and lean. He had a shoulder lenght silky, black hair and eyes of pale blue color. There was also a tatoo of the communion rune on his left palm. Another important thing about him is thatl like every single person or creature that set foot in Yharnam, carried a special smell. The hunters could sense it. A metallic scent similar to blood but poisonous at the same time. With this new discovery it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the agent of the church. He went to the opposite direction from where the trio was so they missed each other.

 _" Looks like we aren't dealing with_ _ _a people person_. "_ With an additonal remark, Artem stood up and went after the doctor. Followed by Tiber and Levis.

 _" Yeah, what a fucking asshole! "_ Replyed the later.

 _" He's almost as bad as you! I can't wait to talk with him in person. "_ Retorted Tiber in his usually moody manner with a hint of his own sarcasm while earning a glare from Levis.

Their target's smell led them to a rather empty corridor. Aside from a few medical worker and one or two patient walking around, there was not a single soul. Not far from the end of the corridor was a door where the scent was the strongest. The moment they stopped before the door, they noticed a nameplate on it. with the name 'Yessy Maxwell'. Artem knocked on the door first. All they heard was an annoywd grunt, but other than that nothing. Knocking again seemed useles. Instead Artem opened it. The room inside was as simplistic as it could be. Plain whithe walls, a wardrobe, and a work desk with a chair stood before a large window. A single oil lamp served as the only source of light.

 _On the chair sat the agegent known as 'Dr Maxwell.' Although he didn't show it, he was taken aback by the hunters. " You must be sen't here by the church. Didn't you? And in the right time at that! Just when I thought my day can't get worse. Well. Let's get to the point. I want to get over this shit as soon as possible. "_

 _" What a coincidence! me too. "_ Replyed Tiber. Behind the visor, he was looking in his eyes. When they had the chance to have a closer look to the man, he started analyzing him.

The doctor let out a painful groan followed by a sigh. _" I see I'm dealing with a smartass. Wonderfull "_

 _" The pot calls the kettle back. "_ He muttered. _"_ _On a more serious note, we realy should get to the business. "_ The hunter quickly added more loudly.

 _" Then I suppose it's time to get to the point. I'm not in the mood to deal with the bullshit comming from Yharnam. "_

 _" Before that! "_ Cut in Levis. _" Is Yessy Maxwell really your real name? "_

 _" Yes. Why do you ask? Is something the problem"_

 _" No! Not at all. I was just curious. that's all. "_

 _" Fine. Moving on to the next topic. Ask what do you want to know about then leave! "_

 _ _" In that case. What do you know about the whereabouts of these mysterious hunters that the healing church is so intrested in. I'm especially curious abouot the one leading the local gang. Which we found abut not long ago by the way. "__ Said Artem.

 _" Hmm... That one? I only know as much about him as the rumors said. It's even possible that he have nothing to do with the others. "_

 _" What rumors? "_ Qestioned Levis with a raised eyebrow.

 _" Well. Before I tell you. Do you want to hear the long or the short version? "_

 _" I don't care just spit it out already! "_

 _" So in short. Someone came here from Yharnam. Possibly a hunter. "_

 _" Yeah most likely. Or something like that. And based on what those assholes said he have something against us. Dunno why. "_ Retorted Tiber.

 _" What assholes? "_ Asked the 'doctor' with a raised eyebrow.

Tiber let out a chuckle. _" Well. About that! Believe it or not, In the fucking moment when we set foot on this god damned shithole, our mysterious adorer sent his army of wankers on us. Talking about a warm welcome. "_ He started in an annoyed tone that turned more and more angrier in the end.

 _" Then that loud bang I just heard hours ago was your doing? "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _" Great job! I must say. The whole fucking city heard it. Your only saving grace is that everyone is a bloody coward around here. Othervise you would be already in a deep shit. Well more precisely deeper shit than you are in right now. "_

 _" I'd like to see how you you shut up at least least fifty raging idiot quietly. "_ Remarked Levis. He dealt with enough assholes in his life to truly get mad at him. He even find his insults amusing.

Maxwell opened his mouth and was about to say something, but thanks to his lack of proper answer, ended up staying quiet.

 _" Well. I assume that you will stop bitching now that it was discussed and tell us about one particular hunter. I thought I remind you just in case you forgot. "_ Stated Artem.

First, he wanted to protes and make another snarky remark. But decided otherwise. _" Yeah. That's exactly what I wanted to do. The less we argue the sooner you leave. "_

With his hand on his chin, maxwell was clearly deep in tought. Digesting what the hunter said. It went on for 30 more seconds till he said. _" Now, about the rumors. He came here maybe a year ago. But it's not important. As fast as he came. He dissapeared just as fast. Not much is known about him since he rarely leaves any evidenced of himself. Somehow he became one of the most if not the most influental figure in the island's underworld. I almost forgot. Those who saw him said he's a bald motherfucker with big nose and blue eyes. "_

 _" That's all you could find out about him? Realy? "_ Spat out Levis in a dissapointed tone. Not satisfied with the agent's work. he was trying to mock him for his lack of any significant progress. _" Who knows how long you have been here and all you can tell are rumors! We discovered this much on our own under a few hour. What kind of agent are you for fuck's sake!? "_

 _" He is different you asshole! "_ Growled Maxwell frustratedly. Cathing the trio's attention with that statement.

 _" How so? "_ Asked Artem. More curious this time. They were about to hear something useful for the first time.

 _" Those other delusional fucks are working together most of the time and they are not even trying to cover their tracks. Unlike them. He's working alone. If he needs something, he sends his henchmans to do the dirty work. Well. Till the incident with you. "  
_

 _' It's still beyond me why he sent them after us when he knew how things will end. '_ Thought Tiber.

 _" Uhhm... What does it proves again? "_ The hunter in black interrupted him succesfuly again. Not entirely understanding what the doctor meant with that statement.

Yessy Maxwell burried his face in his hand and loudly groaned. _" Sigh. It proves that he's not with them. And he is the only one at that. There aint another motherfucking hunter like this particular one. Not only that the ones you are lookin for are acting more like cultists. As you see. This place don't seems to be overrun by beast and no one started using Yharnam blood. The point is. He's interest is not the same to those. "_

 _" Fine. Forget it. Since he's not here I don't think we could ask him. Let's move on. "_

 _" So. About those other hunters. As I mentioned before, they are working together. And if I'm informed right, they currenty hiding somewhere in the kingdom of Nohr. Before you ask, their motivation is unclear at the moment. However it have to do something with the Great Ones because all the spys' report said they try to convince other people to join their 'cult' or whatever the hell it is as they wandering from one settlement to the other with rather less than more succes. Well. I don't know if they realy want to start a cult or they simply fucking with us, but whathever they are up to, it can only be bad._

The company of three loudly groaned upon hearing the word: Great One. Levis fell down on his knees and burried his face in his palms, screaming. Tiber was deeply lost in his thoughts. Artem said: _" Ah fuck! Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Fantastic! "_ To Maxwell's relief. They quickly regained their composure. The wielder of the Moonlight Greatsword was the first to spoke. _" Any other thing you think worth mentioning regarding them? "_ He asked.

 _" Hm... I think... it's worth mentioning that fortunately, none of them used the old blood to impress anyone and gain their trust. They simply spew shit about 'the great ones and their love' and how it will bring salvation. You know. The same shit the healing churc tried to show down on the folks' throat back in Yharnam. But other than that, they hardly did anything. And this is what concerning me the most! "_

 _" Wait! Aren't you guilty of doing that too? "_ Chimmed in Levis with a blank expression.

The doctor looked at him with the same blank face. _" No. You're wrong. I'm not guilty in any way. "_ He deadpanned. _" I'm only gathering information for them. It's different. Besides I'm only doing this to get by since I'm not a hunter like you. Well. And because I can be far away from that shithole of a town. "_

 _" Fine. Now that everything is finally clear, I say it's time to bid farwell to each other. "_ Said Tiber.

 _" Yeah. We have to find the cunt who sent those assholes after us. "_ Artem immediately agreed.

 _" Then get the fuck out of my office already. I need to go to sleep. "_ As the discussion with the agent come near to it's end, they realised that the night did as well. As they finished, they noticed it was already dawn. _" Even tough there isn't much time left for that. "_ He added after that realisation.

It meant that people will eventualy leave their home. No matter for what reasons, they will. The city will come to life and streets will be filled. It wasn't something the hunters were fond of. Too much variable wasn't favorable when you want to find someone who is already hard to find in the first place.

With these thoughts in their mind, the Sanguhem brothers left Yessy Maxwlls office to continue their quest. As they came out of the building two shady looking figure suddenly appeared from the nowhere. Both of them wore white shirt under a grey suit west with a necktie, black trousers and black boots. The trio reacted in the blink of an eye and reached for their weapons.

The two men made two steps back. One of the raised bot of his hands at shoulder lenght as he said: _" There's no need for violence. We're here to take you to the boss. He wants to talk with you in person. "_

* * *

 **Aaaand another chapter is done.**

 **Well.** **It took me 8 fucking months but** ** **I** finally made it. I hope this one ended up better than the previous one. You know. I read it again recently and god dammmn! It's worse than i remembered. Because of that I put more effort into this chapter. That's the main reason why it took me so long to finish it. **

**I can gladly say that somehow I'm satisfied with my work this time.**

 **For those who were mentally strong enought to bear through this disgrace of a fanfiction, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **That's all for now. Farewell. And s** **ince I don't know when will I upload the next chapter. Happ Christmas, New year, Easter and etc too.**


	3. Together we hunt part 2

Chapter 3: Together we hunt part 2

 **On the outskirts of the main Island, 12:35**

Before a tavern called 'The Dragon's Den' stood Leo. Sizing up a man in a most strange choice of attire. He was in a red west under a black tench coat. A white shawl around his neck, wearing black trousers with black boots. His most interesting feature however was the wood-carved beak mask under a black hood and a pointy hat. The peculiar man was at least a head taller than the blonde making him around 175(5,7ft)-180cm(6ft) tall.

He was carrying a weapon on himself. A strange looking, giant warpick was strapped to his waist. Though he never reached for it. Instead, he was looking at the prince, analysing him while he did the same.

They arrived to the place at the same time.

After the awkward staring contest the plauge doctor esqe stranger broke the silence. _" So... What brings the younger prince of Nohr to a shithole like this tavern? Want to have a gig with the boys inside ain't ya? "_ He asked. From his antics Leo picked up that he had litle regard for his social rank. A little irritating, true. But compared to Niles... he was still better. By far. On the bright side, he at least wasn't hostile.

 _" I don't know what are you talking about. "_ He honestly did not. The prince came to the conclusion that the man believed he was here to take care of those criminals inside. Maybe he would in an another time. This time however! _" I just have to talk with a group. Not your busines. "_

 _" True. You're a hundred percent right._ _But I have to talk with a bunch of assholes there too here._ _"_ He added after a short pause, _" Mind joining? Believe me, you need that in case shits hit the fan. Those fucked up psychoes will gut you before you realise it. "_

If he knew what Leo had to deal with in the past... But on second thoughts, it was always good when someone can cover ones back. In the end, the royal followed that logic. _" Well I certainly can defend myself I assure you. However I accept your offer. Thank you. "_ He said. Second later the realisation that he still don't know his name hit bim. Before they reached the door, Leo asked his name. The stranger waved him off and said it doesn't matter. It was more than suspicous. However the royal didn't asked further question and went after the masked enigma.

He was about to open the door when the man made the following remark: _" Before that! Your collar is inside out. You seriously should do something with it. "_ He let out a chuckle.

Upon realising that little fact, the price let out a surprised yelp. _" Curses! Again?! Why didn't you said it sooner?! "_

 _" I was tinking about other, more important things. Only noticed it now. "_

 _" How can there be things more important than that?! "_ Leo pouted.

 _" Whatever. "_ The man sighed. If he knew he was that sensitive about that, he would not even mention it in the first place. _" Let's just move in. "_

The stranger then opened the door and gestured with his hands. _" The meatshield first. "_

 _"_ _What a chivalrous and kind individual you are. "_ He retorted with his own hint of sarcasm. Then, he looked around. Several stares from various kind of morally black people greeted him back. They were like Hans. At least he was dead, unlike the ones before him. The disgust he felt sent shivers down in his spine. However he didn't let his feelings overtaking him. Leo recovered his composture with lightning speed. Just as fast his demeanor become cold and professional. _" Now though, better be serious and stop playing around. "_ He said. But a moment after, his newfound strenght suddenly started to waver again. The prince wasn't sure how should he approach the current situation. He turned to the man. _"_ _Hey! You know who to talk to correct? I mean the information trader. "_ He assumed that the stranger he met not long ago was far more familiar with the place.

 _" Yes. "_ The masked man answered. He saw the unnceranity written on the face of the young royal. Since helping him did not take that much effort to do, he didn't minded making Leo's searching easier. _"_ _You want me to help find the folks you have business with? "_

 _" I would appreciate it. "_

With that, they went to the counterman and asked if he knew something about their targets. In that moment both of them realised that who they are looking for are one and the same. _' How convinient! '_ They thought simultaneously. The moment of truth came when he asked asked about their current location. Or did it? The counterman said he didn't knew.

However with that, he become cornerd. If Leo could see what's under the mask, he was sure the man was either grinning or scowling. _" But mister, it was told to me that they entered this very place not long ago. Are you happen to be blind? OR YOU JUST FUCKING WITH ME! "_ He screamed the last part in his face. It proven to be later.

 _" I can't tell you! "_ Sweating bullets, he said neorvously. The other outlaws sitting in the tavern were watching the scene unfolding before them. In a normal situation would already jumped at the two. However after the meeting they previously had with the five people in question, they reconsidered their decisions. And getting into a conflict with the younger prince of Nohr would not bear any fruits either.

Then he pressed the tip of his warpick onto his neck. _" Yes, you can! "_ He spat.

 _" More like you should. As much as I do not agree with the method of him. I advise you to be honest with us. Othervise you have to face the consequences. Hiding such important details before someone like me will lead to harsh punishment. "_ Added Leo. Smug expression painted on his face. Altough he started to become impatient lately.

From there, things escalated quickly. The counterman pointed to the basement door. _" You can find them there. Please, don't tell them that you know it from me. "_

 _" Eh. Fine. "_

 _" I promise. "_

After that, he fled from the building fearing punishment from his boss. At the same time, the band of two opened the door and started walking down the stairs. They found only partially what they expected to await them. Before a wooden desk, sat on a chair a bald man with a big nose. The two was sure he was the infamous 'Boss' whom the locals were so afraid of. A mischievous grin on his face. He wore a dark grey trench coat, black trousers and boots and black leather glowes. Next to him stood two man in matching clothes. Most likely his henchmen. And last but not least, between the sitting man and the newly formed duo was the three deliquent everyone were looking for.

 _" Well, I haven't expected visitors._ _ _Ohoho! And what an unusual ones at that. I'm honored to meet with your majesty in person!_ ____And__ the other one_ _ _is from the Healing Church!_ What can I owe the pleasure? " _

* * *

**7:48 In the morning**

Leo was walking around the town. Fully armored this time and with his magic tome, Brynhildr on his side. After the events of last night, he decided he will handle the matters himself and started looking for the three instead of having a good night's sleep. With that, he spent the entire morning in the street investigating. Most of the time he hardly found anything worthwile. But fortunately when he was gathering information around the local hospital one of the patients told him that he saw three strange man get in a small charriot with two others. They headed toward north. After that, he went where the charriot supposed to go hours before him.

He continued his investigation in the northern part of the town where the port was. Leo got to know that Locals called that district the sinners paradise. Which he found fitting too. The prince was investigated for a few more hours there, asking the sailors, merchants and many other passerbys, but to no avail. As much as he hated dealing with peoples on The outside of the law, he had to turn to them for help.

First, he needed to find one. This task ended succesfully while he was looking after one in an alleyway. As there he saw a burglar escaping from a window. Those kind of people usually know about mostly what happening around the place since they are always wandering and looking for the best opportunityes. Leo hoped this one knew the whereabouts of the subjects of his search. The burglar was about to run away if it wasn't for the royal who comfronted him directly.

When the man saw just who did approached him, he could not believe in his eyes. It was surreal. Not in his wildest dreams he would imagine that someone like prince Leo would personally go after a petty thief like him. Upon the sight he become rooted to the ground, hardly able to respond.

However he was shaken off of his haze when the blonde asked him about seeing a charriot passing by. The burglar said he did. It stopped before a tavern with the name of 'The Dragon's Den'. Then he told the Nohrian where he can find the place. When Leo find out what he wanted, he told the criminal to bring back the stolen goods, quit his unproductive lifestyle and become a honorable man. If he do that he will be forgiven.

After the information gathering he broke into a fast paced walking. The mentioned Dragon's Den was not that far away so he reached there under five minutes. That part of the district was even more desolated than the rest. Only a plauge doctor like figure was walking towards, opposite to him. The man stopped before the tavern just like the royal. His style of clothing was familiar since the three stranger wore gears like that. The two become wary of each other and started eyeing who they were standing face to face.

* * *

 **7:28 In Maxwell's office.**

The good doctor become deprieved of his well deserved sleep after a hard day upon meeting with the Sanguhems. _' Bunch of assholes. '_ He thought angrily. There was nothing to do. And so he started his usual morning routine just like always. However things changed when he opened the window to get some fresh air. He saw the trio hopping in a chariot with two other unknown figures. Since he was a secret agent first and medical worker second. Or maybe even longer on that imagined list, he opened his wardrobe to put on a more fitting outfit for the job. When he finished he picked up his trusty weapon and firearm to deffend himself if he had to.

When Yessy was finally finished, he climbed out of the window and jumped on the rooftop. There he could still see where the carrige was going. Thankfully there was no need for tracking them down. It cheered him up a little. He wasted no time and started going after them, quickly leaping from one roof to another. Everything went smoothly. As he was standing on top of a expectionally high building, he clearly saw where the carrige stopped. You could say he hit the jackpot that day. But lady luck can be cruel bitch sometimes. In that day she decided that she should be a big meanie with Maxwell.

One of the roofs collapsed under his weight while he was traversing through a houseblocblock. Much to his displeasure. Loud cursing was heard as he hit the ground. Which was not left unheard. When Yessy recovered from his hazy state, he heard a man and a woman yelling. He did not wanted to get caught by them so he was desperately searching for an escape route.

He found it in a window as it was his only choice. He wasn't particularly grateful but beggars can't be choosers. Unless they wanted to sink deeper in the trouble they were in. The agent quickly hopped out of the window, landing on cobblestone. He ended up in the streets again. Though, Yessy Maxwell was not able to get away with that so easily. The owners of the house noticed him. Of course they literally called the whole town on his ass, which was not for the liking of the already hard to please man.

So because of this, he had to spend most of his time hiding instead of seeking the hunters. When he finally had enough and felt like things calmed down and he was safe to go, the secret agent started walking toward his final destination, 'The Dragon's den'.

As he got closer to the tavern, he noticed that not a single soul was around. Regarding his previous unlucky bravado, it was a welcomed change for the first time. Before the building was the same carrige that transported his targets to this spot. A sign that he was indeed in the right place. The only thing left for him was to enter and find out where the Sanguhems and that other two could be. Before that he saw a young man approaching the same tavern. He had a bowl styled blond hair, rather femine features, short height and was in a black, regal looking armor.

* * *

 **8:16 In the tavern called The Dragon's Den  
**

The Sanguhems were sitting at a desk in a tavern. The two who brought them here told the to wait for them, they had something to do first. With that they dissapeared behind a thick wooden door. Till the two was doing whatever they did, the sanguhems ordered a large mug of beer. While they were drinking, The other people aroud them were watching every inch of move they made. Surprisingly the hunters started to getetting used to being around people again. It still bothered the hell out of them but the beer made it more bearable. Not by a wide margin I have to add. Levis was about to snap if he had to spend more time being next to those low lifes.

Then, after around fifteen minutes the two opened the door and signed to the two to go in. One of them went to the others sitting in the tavern and told them to don't dare to make a sceen or they will regret the day when they born. He had a good reason to be concerned. If they do something stupid the guards will be right at their back. It was something no one wanted to happen.

When they finished walking down the stairs, they ended up in a small and dimly lit room. There they found most likely the Boss sitting at a desk. Much to their surprise, he was someone they knew very well. Though this time he was looking more like a human than a spider. Upon seeing him they become wary. While they were inspecting their surruonding, they noticed a Rifle Spear in the back of the room. Again it was highly unlikely that they stood a chance against the Good Hunters but one should be careful in the presence of the paragon of trustworthyness Patches was. Regarding how cunning he was, there was a chance that he had a few tricks up in his sleeves.

The same thought was on the trio's mind: _" I should kill you back in the lecture hall. "_ Snarled Levis while he was readying the Bloodletter to correct his mistake.

Patches face twiched as he heard him but he already know what to say to save his hide. _" Then I suppose you don't want to hear the reason for why I did what I did? "_

 _" NO I DON'T! "_ The hunter in black attire shouted while he was about to bring down his weapon on him. If Artem did not catch his hand, the spider's head would end up like a bloody mess.

The young hunter then let his hand go and whispered. _" Wait! He have to know something about the others. Well I hope it is the case. Othervise we will have a tough time catching their asses. "_

 _" Yeah, you're right. "_ He admitted. Then he turned again to the bald one. _" You know what? Fuck it! I let you get away with this. But in return, you have to tell us what you know about those other assholes. "_

 _" What others excactly? Hmm... Oh them! Well, I don't know if I should... "_ Said Patches with a devil may care attitude, scratching his head. The three found his response provoking even though it was not intended from the ex gang leader's part.

The scowl on Levis's face become deeper as second passed. Then, he exploded. _" First you send your army of those filthy wankers after our heads then you had the galls to bring us here just to play games with us. "_ When he finished his rant, Tiber felt like it was time for him to ask questions.

 _" So, about that. What was the point in set your gang upon us? You knew very well that they stood no chance. "_ The Sanguhem in yellow garb could not wait hearing the answer. Because knowing Patches, he would do something like this for the most dumbest, nonsensical and/or surreal reasons possible.

 _" Well, to tell you the truth, I was never fond of other criminals that much. After a while I was about to kill them of when you come to the picture. "_ The spider did not failed the hunter's expectation.

 _" Guess we came in handy. right? "_

 _" Of course. Besides you can't say it was particularly hard to take them down for hunters of your caliber. All's well that ends well I say. But you owe my thanks regardless. "_

 _" That's bullshit! But I belive it. I have to. Albeit not gladly, And you owe us much more than just empty words. Informations on the other hand would be nice. "_ After he said that, he shot a glance at the two who were responsible leading them here. _" For example, what about them? "_

 _" They? Now that's a fun story. "_

 _" I don't doubt it. But for the love of motherfucking Odeon, keep it short. "_

 _" I'll try. So ro put it briefly. I met them back in Yharnam. As you know, many lost everything they had during that cursed night. These gentlemen are amongst of those unfortunate souls as well. The kindhearted man I am, I decided to take them under my wings. And now they serves as my helpers. The one on the right is Jamie while the other one on the left is Ned. One cannot wish for better right hand mans. Any other questions. "_

 _" I have One actually. "_ Stated Artem.

 _" Don't be shy then. "_

 _" First of all, how did you knew we are here in the first place? "_

 _" I happen to be know the right person. heheh. "_ He let out a hearthy laught. _" Just because I left Yharnam it doesn't mean that my influence vanished with that. "_

 _" I guessed. Secondly. Why the hell do you want us here? We still not forgive you. Do you have a deathwish or you this arrogant? "_

 _" Oh. How rude of me. I still haven't asked your forgiveness. So do you forgive me for the second time? "_

At that Levis should have exploded. Putting up with him was tiring and didn't worth his time. While the hunter ind black garb himself was far from a saint, Patches's behaviour was outrageous. But he didn't. _" Seriously? "_ He deadpanned.

 _Similar to Levis, Tiber's patience was wearing thinner too with each second. " Well. Patches, since you wanted us, I assume you wanted to discuss something. Now that we're before you, you should treat this whole matter more seriously. Don't you think? "_ Then in a whim, his tone turned from annoyed to threatening. _"_ _I hate when pricks like you wasting my time. So better behave like a grown up person and not like a god damn child. And before you make remarks, faces and craps like that, let me remind you that my patience is running short. Understand what I'm saying? "_

Patches was many things, a cheater, a liar, a petty thief, but not a suicidical fool. Far from it. As much as he liked messing with others, he knew when came the time to stop. Testing the patience of someone like the three good hunters was certainly not the most rational decision one can make. Because of that, he adjusted the way how he previously approached the situation. _" I guess you are right. How unprofessional of me. Well, I indeed ordred Jamie and Ned to lead you this very place for a reason. I was just a little hesitant to 'take the plunge' into the discussion haha. You know. Truth is that I don't know if I realy should talk about it. "_ He said neorvously. It was so unusual that the trio discerned immediately.

 _" What sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?_ " Asked Artem in an unimpressed manner.

 _" So, after what happened poor Amygdala, I was about to find a new Great One to serve. I managed to find a group that worshipped one called Furva. "_

 _" Ah shit. Here we go again. "_ Whispered Levis not too hapyly to the other two by his side while the ex boss was telling his story. Tiber and Artem nodded solemnly. _  
_

_" I don't know much about the cosmic god itself to be honest. The only information i have the possesion of is from an old pthumerian legend. It says that it was the first time humanity ever had a contact with the inhabitants of the great cosmos long ago. It bestowed power upon a few selected people for unknown reasons. Most likely for something in exchange. But we shouldn't dwell in useles things like this any further. Not like it's bear any significance for us, but was worth mentioning. In the end it was sealed under the sea by a powerful Pthumerian warrior or king or whatever. Again, I don't have the slightest why or how before you ask. "_ He said as he looked in their eyes. After a short pause he continued. _"_ _I know you figured it out already, but I will tell you regardless. Those fine bastards I met back then want to free that unfortunate...thing. Now here comes the tricky part! We can all agree that going down to the bottom of the sea to unshacle something beyond human comperhension is nigh impossibble to carry out. It would take a lifetime to develop a technique that can remove the water around a certain area. "_

 _" I guess that you are here for finding another way to liberate that thing. "_ Stated the blond Sanguhem.

 _" Yes and no. I already know about something that is capable to such a feat. Acquiring it is very difficult thoug. Unbelievebly so. Secondly, I'm not associated with them anymore. Long story short, as we arrived to this beautyfully breathtaking country to make the first steps in our plan, I changed my mind. For I come to the realization that I don't want to put so much effort into freeing something that I know so few about. It's just not worth it. Playing with fire was never a good idea in the first place. In that case I'd rather manage things on my own independently. And with that, I left them. "_

 _" But only after you stabbed them in the back. Right? Othervise it wouldn't be you. "_ Remarked Levis.

 _" Hehe... You hit the nail right in the head my friend. What can I say? Old habits die hard. "_

 _" Unfortunately. But I expected no less from someone like you. "_

 _" Anyways, back to the story. So about the 'terraforming thing'. Yes I will call it that for the lack of the right word of what it is. It may can help those dellusional fools achieving their final goal. It is called 'Dragon Vein'. I don't know how it works but it can completely reform the terrain around the user. Neat stuff in my opinion. The catch is that only a few chosen can use the said Dragon Vein. I don't want to bore you why so we can all agree that it's better if I just skip this part. "_ The three nodded in unision. For the first time the sipder didn't spew incoherent bullshit. It would be a shame to break that blessed moment. Fearing that, the Sanguhems rater didn't try their luck and kept their mouth shut instead. _" That few would be the two royal family who are ruling their own respective kingdom at the main continent. The said kingdoms would be Nohr and Hoshido. Since the former is closer, they want to use one from that bunch. "_

At least they got to know where their next destination will be. Nex they had to ask the bald nuisance about those ominous strays. Knowing that he was formerly associated with them, even if only for a short time. The trio was sure Patches knew something noteworthy. He had to. And so they did ask him.

The answer as vague and barebone as it was, offered a few details of the people in question. For example: There were seven of them. Two vilebloods, one former member of the church, an ex hunter of the old workshop and three with no association to any faction. Other than that, the Sanguhems acquired a very minimal information of their appearance too. It could be helpful if they have to comfronting them. Although they strongly hoped it will not comes to that. However so far it seemed like resolving to violence was unavoidable.

With that, they were finaly through the hard part. Although they still were on the horns of a large dilemma. Which was deciding about the fate of the very spid-man who pushed them into a poisonous pit in the Nightmare Frontier. Should they kill him and his followers? Should they let them go? What will be the consequences of each? He wasn't as straightforward as he seemed at the first glance. Did Patches have any further use? He was unpredictable and only loyal to himself. Yet he still always managed to get his hands on valuable items and information as well. Ultimately they always gainded more than lost during the many encounters with him. But for how long will it goes on like that?

Still wondering about the right choice, their thought process was interrupted when a group of two stepped in. They were males. One is short. He wore a black, regal looking armour with gold ornaments. No weapons found on him. Only a book strangely. The other was taller and far more meancing. Mostly because he wore an attire of a design they were so familiar with. While they were not able to see who stood before them, they still could rely on their nose. Upon feeling his scent, they recognised who was under the crow mask.

 _" Well, I haven't expected visitors._ _ _Ohoho! And what an unusual ones at that. I'm honored to meet with your majesty in person!_ ____And__ the other one_ _ _is from the Healing Church!_ What can I owe the pleasure? " _

_' Majesty? '_ Upon hearing that word, Artem's gaze fell upon the blondie immediately. The other two could have a similar thoughts in their heads as they were observing the unknown person just the same. He supposed Maxwell followed them because he sought more information. Most likely he got confident enough to enter the 'Boss's' hideout because they stood between him and the former criminal lord. On the other hand, figuring out what the other figure was after proven to be more difficult.

The situation turnurned from ridicolous to outrageous. Only a mere minute and two more people were all it took. With that, that small room become even more crowded than it was already. The lack of personal place made the Hunter who left Yharnam hardly two weeks ago feel nervous and stressed. They were not the only ones. The change in Yessy's posture implyed he felt unusualy jumpy to some degree as well. Patches was seemingly unaffected but only the devil could tell what was inside his shady mind. His two henchman become wary of the intruders, putting their hands on their guns in case hell broke out. Then there was Leo. Not able to make head or tail of what realy supposed to be going on. Or rather being clueless what to do with all that madness.

 _" I just followed those pricks. "_ The agent pointed at the good hunters with his index finger. Then turned toward the blonde Nohrian. _" I met him along the way. But enough of me. You must be that whoreson everyone calls 'Boss'. Correct? "_

 _" The one and only. Thugh I always prefered Patches. My mother always told me it's a beautiful name. Hehe. "_ He said with a sly grin.

 _" Your mother should be ashamed of what his son become. "_

 _" Come on! I'm not that bad of a person. Just think about it! Who kept all the murderers, rapists and bandits in check before 'that' happened? That's right! It was me. Imagine if they ran rampant, doing what they wished. But all's well that ends well. You should appreciate it! "_

Since the Sanguhems were well aware of his antics, the most they bothered with was rolling their eyes in the background. The newcomers however were taken aback by Patches's and his uniqe antics. Especially Leo.

 _" Besides, you haven't even introduced yourself. "_

 _" My name is not your concern. Now, you better tell what are you scheming, snake. "_

 _" Well. I'm a man devoid of serious desires. I just go with the flow of life. "_

 _" Then what what those criminals were good for? "_ Maxwell asked. It was impossible to hide how skeptical he was.

 _" They? For nothing in particular. I just thought they could report if something interesting happened nearby. As I mentioned before, I'm a simple man to the core. "_

 _" You think I will believe it with just that? "_

 _" Believe whatever the bloody hell you want! "_ Cut in Levis rather angrily. The hunter in black started getting impatient with the bald's pointless mindgames and Maxwells rambling. _' Morons! '_ He remarked mentally. _" More importantly! What's with the blondie with the pretty face? "_ He said with an oddly genuine interest. _" I mean it has to be a special occasion for you to set foot in a rathole like this. Or at least I think. I'm not from around here you see. "_

Thanks to the young hunter, everyones attention fell upon the royal. Maxwell had the most insight on why he was here but it was too vauge to know his true intentions. However the time has come to find out. Leo looked around, measuring up the room he was in, the others around him, the entire situation and his possibilityes. Then he wondered about what to answer. Calling them out on what they did last night seemed a bad idea. Unfotunately it was his only option. Well, mabe not. But certainly the only one which will bear any fruit for him. He was here with the goal to shed light on why that massacre happened.

He took a deep breath to cool himsel, neorvous for the attention he lately recieved. After he collected his thoughts, He turned towards the Sanguhems and said: _" The blondie's name would be Leo._ _"_ He said coldly. Knowing the man didn't held him in high regard. While he always thought respect must be earned, he felt annoyey by his antics. But he won't say it in the face of a person who killed more than twenty dangerous criminals with ease. Instead he looked at Patches for a moment. _"_ _And as he said I'm a royalty. The prince of Nohr to be more prcise."_

 _' The prince of Nohr! What a fucking coincidence! Well. He don't seems like someone who can make the ocean empty but looks can be decieving they say. Nevertless we have the perfect bait to lure out those bloody devils from where are they hiding. Wonderful! Simply wonderful! '_ Levis's mouth curled to a wide grin. Since the other two wasn't fools either, they started wondering about what further use he had. Despite founding it hard, Levis let the other two handle the blondie. Knowing he lacked the subtlelty the case required.

 _" If The prince himself came here it must be serious. "_ Chimmed in Patches.

 _" It is. I'm here mainly because I wanted to find out the reason why the bloodbath at the marketplace last night happened. And who knows the truth better than the culprits themselvs. "_ He looked at the three with cold eyes. Not letting a single trace of his nervousness slipping in. But could be he blamed for being nervous? The prince was dancing on the edge of a devilishly sharp blade. And what a dance it was!

From the Sanguhem's direction several different curses and cussings were heard. Behind them Yessy Maxwell was smirking behind his mask. A smirk that said _' I told you so! '_

 _" I started it actually. Yes, I'm the one responsible for ordering those bastards to go after the head of these otherwise fantastic lads. "_ Stated Patches calmly with strong emphasis on the last part that was reeking of irony. Taking the matter so lightly like he was talking about a meaningles or trivial thing like taking a breath. His bold statement triggered something in everyone in various ways. The three who become rather popular recently, were wondering why he jumped before the bullet that had their name on it. Certainly not because he had a sudden change of hearth they all agreed on it between each other. At the same time, the ageant of the churc looked at him with indifference for he already know this fact. But for Leo it was a new and important informatinon that could bring him closer understanding what is going on in the background. _  
_

 _" Care to ellaborate? "_ He asked _._ To a degree It sounded like he was commanding the shady man.

 _" As you wish. So where we came from people are divided to the extreme. Not even shying away from bloodshed. When I heard that folks from my beloved homeland will take a visit I sadly started to panic. Hahaha. But hey! Aren't you happy that those criminals are no more? All's well that ends well. Don't you agree? "_ Left for the first two sentence a complete lie but still easier to belive it than what origonally happened in Yharnam. On the Nohrian face it was visible that he was still skeptical.

 _" As he said, it was a missunderstanding from both his and our part. We were in the middle of talking things out when you interrupted. "_ In the end, the affirmation tha came from Artem convinced the royal. But there was more questions to come.

 _" Well then, I bleieve you. However, It is still unanswered why did both of you chose to set foot on this excat place? It seems to unbelieveble that all four of you ended up right here to be a coincidence. "_

 _" I was merely seeking a quiet place far from the dark and violent place that is my birthplace. As for the others, you have to ask them yourself. "_ Was the answer Patches fabricated.

Next came the Sanguhems' turn. The gears in Tiber's head were working at maximum speed. Should he made something up too or just tell the truth? Based on what the former spider told, it was doubtful that the prince will believe a single word if he chose the later. _' If it worked for that hyena... '_ He thought. _'The best lies always have some thruth to them anyway.' " Do you know where Yharnam is? "_

The royal was gazing at him dumbfounded with a raised eyebrow? _" No. Why? "_

 _" As I expected. It doesn't matter. All you have to know is that years ago the ministry fucked the city up. The economy, the infrastructure and things like that. All were turned to shit_ _ _to the point that the whole place crumbled onto itself._ people divided into groups and went at each other's throat. Thanks to divine intervention or to sheer luck, order was restored recently, but not entirely. So long story short, there are still some assholes remaining and we were entrusted with the task to hunt down these assholes. This time our target is a terrorist group whom strayed away from the city. " _

_" Terrorist group? "_ Leo started to feel like that the more time he spends with them, the more ridicolous the situation will become. _" What they have to do in these Lands? "_

 _" You're asking the wrong person. "_ Tiber lied. _"_ _The whole fiasco started out as a rumor. "_

 _" I see. Then at least can you enlighten me why did you chose to start searching here? "_

 _" Again. Because of Patches. We heard a Yharnamite is here so we had a visit. I hate to admit but we over reacted too. "_

 _" Interesting. Now there is only one thing I still not understand. "_ The Dark Knight said his focus on the person he met at the entrance of the tavern. _" What is your role in all of this? "_

Maxwell had to think fast. The first thing that came in his mind was adding his part to the story which his fellow survivors of Yharnam made up. Unoriginal? More or less. But it was undoubtedly failproof. _" Actually there were much more sent after the strays than just those three. Me included. "_ For a second he paused to further analyze the person he was conversing with. From the what he saw, he assumed Leo was buying his tale. And so he continued _" To answer your previous question, me... and most likely them, are here because reports said that they were seen around here last time. "_

To the four's delight Leo deemed their story consistent enough to believe it entirely. _" Is that so? And did you found someting? "_

To this Yessy's expression turned dark. Despite searching for months, he hardly found anything. And what he knew was better stay between him and the Sanguhems _" No. I ain't found shit. "_ He grumbled. _" Like they never existed in the first place. Guess we have to continue searching somewhere else. "_

 _" They are in Nohr. "_ Chimmed in Levis. _" Or so we were told. "_

Needless to say, the fake doctor wasn't happy with the sudden change of events. _' What the hell man? It was the perfect oppurtunity to get him off of my ass and you fuck it up! Dipshit!'_ He cursed mentally. To calm himself he took a deep breath.

Next to him, Leo's eyes become so wide they almost fell out of thier sockets upon hearing that such dangerous people targeted his beloved country. In that moment panic overtook him and clouded his judgement. So strongly that he forgot the events of the last few days. The only thing he could think about was to get back to Nohr as soon as possible and find them at all cost. But even in that state the price of Nohr reamained a mostly logical and moderately collected individual. He knew he needed the help of someone who was familiar with the foreigner group's kind. Since four of the five was already working on cathing them, Leo thought both part could benefit greatly if they cooperate. Putting aside his resentment that he felt towards the three, he told them: _" That can lead to a catastrophe if we don't do something against them. If what you said about your task is true, I ask for your help and offer mine in return. "_

 _" Well... this is escalated quickly. "_ Again, it was the hunter in black attire who opened his mouth. Making remarks mostly to entertain himself.

 _" Only in one condition. "_ Said Tiber. Before they would lend themselves to something, he had to make sure to avoid the shorcomings that came with working with others.

 _" What it would be? "_

 _" You have no say in how whe do our work. "_

The prince knew very well how they were doing their 'work'. Still, he had to accept it. While it was obvious that they would slip in Nohr anyway since their targets were there, it was his responsibility to look after them and make sure his country is safe from harm.

 _" Fine. But please, try to avoid further bloodshed as much as possible. ''_

 _" Whad do you think who we are? Mindless killing machines? What we done was because we had no other option left. Or do you think we did it for the hell of it because we like when everyone is tailing after our bloody ass 7/24? "_ Came the retort from Levis.

 _" I'll take it with a grain of salt. But I wish not to dwell much further in the topic. You will have plenty of opportunityes to prove yourself. "_

 _" Let's go then. I don't want to see the baldy's shitty face any longer or else I throw up. "_ Said Maxwell as he become too impatient to stay in that place.

 _" That did hurt my feelings to be honest. Hehehe. There is no need to be so cold when I welcome you so warmly. However if you wish to leave I wish good bye to you. It was a pleasure. "_ Replyed Patches. Ulike what he said, he paid no mind to the agent's insult.

 _" I can't say the same. "_

To everyone's utter delight. Both the former spider and his companions, and the now group of fiver went to mind their own business. After they left, Patches told stood up and grabbed his trusty rifle spear along with other smaller objects.

 _" Jamie, Nedd, we are moving as well. I don't want to miss when they will tear each other apart. Oh, I cannot wait. "_

* * *

After The prince the agent and the hunters left the Dragon's Den, they immediately started heading towards the port. If everything was according to the plan, the next ship will arrive in three hours. Along the way they stopped at leo's bungalow. The royal said he had to write a very important letter. It left enough free time to the hunters to have a chat between each other. By the time Maxwell already figured out that the Sanguhems knew who he was. For that reason it didn't came as a shock when Artem called him in his name. As they didn't need to waste precisious time on useless things like introducing themselves, the fake doctor asked about what they managed to get to know. While the brothers were about tho finish the story, Yessy leaned to the nearest wall. The only thing he could say after that was:

 _" Holy shit! This is more serious than I first thought. "_ Then he reached in his coat's pocket. Seconds later he pulled his hand out with a small box in his grasp. Where cigarettes should have been, nothing was instead.

Tiber, who was a smoker too, offered from his own box of that lung destroying shit.

 _" Thanks. "_ The agent gladly accepted it.

 _" It will be 500 gold. "_

To that the spy let out a chuckle. _" Well played. Though there's no chance in hell that I will pay that much for a fucking cigarette. "_ Then he lighted it with his windproof lighter.

 _" Well. One can always try. There are a shit ton of humans living in this planet. There must be at least one dumbass who would actually pay me that much. "_

 _" Good luck with finding one. Besides do you think I'm so stupid? "_

 _" Do I have to answer? "_

 _" Just forget that I asked it in the first place. "_

The other few minutes passed similarly. They were mostly goofing around or were bantering about things that beared significance eqaul to zero. Leo stepped out of the door of his temporary acommodation when they were discussing such topic.

 _" So, how's the letter? "_ Asked the Sanguhem with the bloodletter.

 _" How it would be? "_

 _" It's rude to ansver a question with another one you know. "_

 _" Because you yourself come off as a perfectly kind person. "_

 _" Hey! It's me who points out others flaws with sarcastic remarks. "_

 _" Not apparently. Now back to your question. I wrote to my retainers to meet us at Cyrkensia. For that will be our next stop. "_

 _" Only to them? "_

 _" Yes. No matter how desperated my situation seems. I know it would be like tampering wit a hornet nest if I told my brother about the madness that is about to happen. I think I know him well enough to predict how he would react. A disaster is bound to happen if he get to know about the oncoming danger if we don't get to him fast enough. "_

 _" I see you get it. "_

 _" Yes. Absolutely. Still, it's concerning that my whole family didn't expect anything while they could get attacked at any second. "_

 _" Then get going. "_ Chimmed in the Churc's spy. Interrupting the royal in further dwelling in his thoughts. Which averted stressing himself out unnecesaryly. With that, The five man headed toward the pier.

* * *

 **In an abbadoned mansion in Nohr.**

Underground, in a secret room six people were scattered around.

 _" Where is Roterstrom? "_ One of them asked.

 _" He told me that he found where Patches is. "_ Another answered.

 _" I hope he will be careful. That devious little rat is more than meets the eyes. "_

 _" Yeah... So any news about the royal family so far? "_ He turned to a woman sitting in a sofa.

 _" The pretty one is still on vacation, His sisters are taking a trip to Hoshido. That leaves that justice obsessed prick alone. I'd say it's the best opportunity to make a move. Don't you agree boys? "_ She said in a playful tone.

 _" I suppose it indeed is. "_


	4. Danger! High volatge!

Chapter 4: Danger! High voltage!

 **Cyrkensia, Nestra**

It was late at night when a ship arrived to the famous city. Along the countless passengers were onboard the ragtag group of five would be heroes as well. For the prince his two loyal retainer were anticipating their lord's arrival impatiently. Their waiting come to an end when they glanced Leo in the sea of people who were leaving the ship similar to him. Seconds later the dark knight found his beloved subordinates too. As a sign of that he started waving towards the two. They did the same in return.

As they got closer to each other Odin became even more cheerful than he usualy was.

 _" Milord I'm so happy you returned. There is no word that would describe how delightful I am right now. While your absence I was lost in the horrible mist of boredom. But now, the wretched fiend gone away once and for all. "_ The dark mage said while he was posing dramaticlly. _" How was the vacation? "_

 _" It's good to hear you missed me but there is someting I have to tell you somewhere less crowded. "_

 _" I have the feeling it involves them too. "_ Stated Niles, Pointing at the 'anti-terrorist group'. They didn't escaped his prying eyes as they were still at the royal's side.

 _" How did you figured? "_ Asked Maxwell. Still in a cranky mood after travelling to Nestra.

 _" We don't have time to waste for bantering Yessy! Keep it to yourself till we find a better place where we can antagonise peacefuly! "_ Ordered him Leo, calling the agent in his real name as he got to know him better recently. It was plain as day that anxiety was gradually getting a firmer grip on him.

Satisfying his companion's wishes, the member of the Healing Church shut up and started following the prince on his way along with the others.

With the additional two individual the number of people in the freshly formed group incrased to seven. They were marching toward a safe place where they can reach Windmire without getting ambushed.

* * *

The night life in Cyrkensia was almost as busy as of Yharnam. Albeit in a different yet more positive and less violent way. This was the thought of Albrecht Roterstrom, proud knight of Castle Cainhurst while he was navigating in the this time well lit streets. As a noble himself, he enjoyed the rich culture of the city, the company well educated citizens and many other things the city had to offer. Because of the constant tempation he felt to explore the Cyrkensian lifestyle in more detail, he had to remind himself to focus on his objective. First he had to get rid of the untrustworthy traitor. On the bright side he still had a little time left to have some fun. Not wasting that precisous time, he went to try the local cusine.

On his way, the sight of something caught his eyes that he would least expect to see at such a time and place. ' _What the are the Sanguhems doing here? '_ He thought. Since they weren't in bad terms he simply shrugged it off not hitting his nose in other's business. However his wiev on the matter changed when he noticed the other half of their group.

While it would be a more rational idea to ignore them and keep concentrating on killing the treacherous Patches, harnessing the blood of the dusk dragon was more important in achieving their main goal in the end. But to make the prince's blood his, he had to separate Leo from the Good Hunters. _'_ _But how? They are in a hurry and the envirorment isn't suiting either. What should I do? Well. I guess I have to be paitient and wait for a better opportunity. For now. '_ Roterstrom muttered to himself as he started tailing them. Paying great care to not get exposed by the enhanced senses of the hunters.

After a two and a half hours of trekking, the seven young man stopped at a large house. _' At least I have a slightly better chance here. '_

* * *

 _" Nice house. Is it one of your friend's? "_ Came the utmost important question from Levis.

 _" No. Years ago a Nestran nobleman wanted to assasinate my father if I remember correctly. Of course his plans were doomed to fail. When the assailant was caught, he told our soldiers everything and the culprits were executed. As means of compensation, the Nestran king given the noblemans house to our Father. Never in my life I dared to think that one day it will be for our help. "_

 _" Oh sweet. Let's enter then. "_

 _" Don't have high hopes though. Since then, not a single soul lived here so you will hardly find anything. Besides, the only reason we came here is to inform my retainers on our case. Nothing more, nothing less. "_

 _" In that case I'm off buying tobacco. "_ Chimmed in Maxwell. Then he turned the other way around and started looking for the right shop.

 _" Hey cunt! Wait for me! "_ Shouted after him Tiber, the other avid smoker as he started running to catch up on the young man.

 _" I can only pray they don't get lost. "_ Remarked Artem.

 _" Or that_ _ _they know the way back_. Otherwise we are in a deep bloody shit. " _Added his brother.

The remaining five went in the house. Just as Leo stated before, the building inside was rather...spartan in lack of better words. Despite that, it was still perfect to serve as a safe haven that sheltered them from prying ears. After making sure no one is listening aside from Niles, Odin and the two sanguhems, Leo began talking.

* * *

After seeing not one but two hunters leaving, Albrecht started smirking. On that night fortune truly favored him. Despite that, he chose not to rest on his laurels and was walking around that part of the city, looking for a route where he can lead the Sanguhems away from his target then shake them off. That would indeed leave the royal defenseles for a short time. Enough for him to make his move and disappear before the hunters arrive. The retainers would be incapable to show any kind of resistance agains him. Victory would be his. If everything goes according to the plan of course.

* * *

Roughly 500 metres (546 Yards) from them. The crow masked agent and the young hunter finally found a store where tobacco was sold. Surprisingly there was an insane number of brands. Because of that, It took a while till the merchant told them which one was the overall best. Though the Church was paying for everything they wanted so they could simply buy the most expensive one, They chose to entertain themeselves and blow off some steam. Or smoke in their case.

 _" We should also visit a pub on our way back don't you think? "_ Started the conversation Yessy.

 _" Would be good. But don't think it's the right time. We were messing around too much already. "_

 _" You have a point. I just want the blondie to finish the story telling till we return. "_

 _" Yeah... Are you done with chosing one? "_

 _" Yes. "_

With that, they aproached the shopkeeper. The woman was short, had neck lenght light brown hair. And must be at her early forties. She gave off the vibes of an average, plain but otherwise friendy person.

 _" Anything else. "_ She asked.

Tiber after thinking for a second went to the confectionery aisle. There he picked various kinds of sweets.

 _" Aren't you too old for that. "_ Deadpanned the fake doctor. But his companion completely ignored him with a stick of a lollipop hanging out from one of the slits on his helmet.

After they finished with purchasing tobacco and in Tiber's case other stupid things. They started walking back to rejoin with the rest of the group.

 _" This place is kinda nice. "_ Stated the hunter in yellow garb as he was obserwing the streets of Cyrkensia.

 _" Too bad we are in a hurry. "_

 _" That's our luck. Maybe if I will have enough free time maybe I will return. "_

As they were walking down the streets while chatting about trivial things and such. A gigantic pillar of lightning sriked down not far from where they were standing. The two looked at each other.

 _" I'm not good a physics but that shit's not natural that's for sure. "_ Remarked Yessy.

 _" Fuck! Just when I thought I will have a few peaceful hour. Chek out what the hell happened. "_

* * *

As a the last step in the preparation process, Roterstrom put on the silver helmet. With that the full armor that was the signature of the knights of Cainhurst was complete. For one last time, he glanced at his Chikage for a moment. When he was reasurred that he forgot nothing, he started walking toward the house. His mind was racing. The chance that they won't take the bait was unnervingly high. However so was the reward if he succeeds. The only thing that offered some solace to him that it was an easy task for him to escape thanks to his planning. He could try again any time. If he survives. That is.

With that in his mind he sneaked in. The first thing he heard was the speech of the prince. First he paid no mind to him but when he came to a part about Patches he froze to the spot. _' What?! They already met him? '_ From that moment he was carefuly evaesdropping. He also got to know that they were aware of his existence. Unfortunately, his strong focus on the royal proven to be a grave mistake. Even though he done the math to his plans with the hunter's inhuman senses in consideration, he didn't noticed a figure in black attire aproaching. Since he recovered his compusture it was already too late.

 _" You have balls of steel. "_ Remarked Levis from behind with folded arms. _" To start an assault on the blondie despite you know we are here. No one in their right bloody mind would attempt this. Now that I think about it you must be fucked in the head. "_ suddenly his posture become more stiff, ready for the upcoming clash. The young man's body language screamed he was about to unleash hell on the intruder.

Albrech was still calm despite he had to overwrite a portion of his plans. The situation still favored him even though he lost the power of surprise. _" Hmm... I suppose you must be Levis Sanguhem. Right? "_ He said coolly.

 _" That's right. And you must be... Who are you again? "_

 _" My humble name is Albrecht Roterstrom. Last knight of cainhurst. "_

 _" Pleased to meetcha. So what about the other vileblood Patches mentioned. "_

Upon hearing the name of the traitor, the man's eyes twitched for a second. Other than that he stayed levelheaded. _" Please don't call us on that cursed name. Keep it to the executioners. Sigh... Regarding her, she merely pledgeg her oath to our queen. Not a true knight and never will be. Just a girl with a big mouth. "_

 _" The more you know."_ He whispered. _"_ _So vileblood!_ _I believe the only reason you are at this place is to get the Dragon Vein. "_

 _" Correct. "_ Roterstrom answered, not happy that Levis continued calling him vileblood.

To this, a wide, psychotic grin appeared on Levis's face. _" Now that it's clear, We should stopp further running our mouth unnecesarily. "_ Then whitout warning, he lunged at his opponent.

The knight of Cainhurst barely had enough time to draw his Evelyn type firearm to shot the opposing hunter in the shoulder. The impact sent him back, but did no significant dammage thanks to the hunter's high bloodtinge resistance. Regardless, it forced him to halt for enough time to Albrech to reposition himself at the entrance. The loud bang also attracted everyone to the scene. Just as the vileblood predicted.

Artem immediately rushed next to his brother, taking a defensive stance. Behind them were Leo and his retainers. Shocked expression on their face. Must be because they didn't expected an encounter with the enemy so soon.

 _" Whatever happens, stay fucking here! We will make a short work on this bitch. "_ Gave off his order to them Levis.

 _" Don't you afraid about others breaking in while we are fighting? "_ Roterstrom hoped that his attempt to confuse them will work. That could provide him an edge to take down two nuisance at the same time. Of course he thought his attemp was rather weak. It was still worth trying.

 _" If you actually had backups I would feel their presence. Don't try to fool us! "_ Spat back Artem.

 _" Did I? "_ He asked. But the only answer he got was a torrent of bullets that left Artem's rifle. To avoid getting hit by them, the knight dashed backward and hid behind the wall of the house. From then he had to treat the situation more carefuly for the enemy become helbent on not letting him get away. _' Good. Seems like they taking the bait. '_

Satisfied with how things turned out, he was about to execute the next step in his plan. That was luring them in the city centre. Which was the perfect place to play hit and run. With better knowledge about his envirorment, the knight disappeared from their radar with relative ease.

While Roterstrom was waiting for the right time to strike, the two good hunter was wandering around the area to finally find the enemy.

 _" Hey! I have an idea! "_ Artem whispered while he was signing to Levis with his hand to get closer. When the hunter in black got close enough, the wielder of the moonlight greatsword continued. _" We should split up. You stay here while I will slowly lure him back to Leo, his true target. "_

 _" Shouldn't I go back to that brat._ _ _ _There's no chance that he can stand his ground against me. Regarding my resistance against blood attacks, the vileblood is as good as fucked. "___

 _" No. That will discourage him to attack. Most likely he would prefer me. "_

 _ _" Well. If he wants a piece of you I won't stand in his way. When I was fighting him. As short as it lasted, I had the chance to measure how hard he can punch. Good news you will rip him to shreds if he's enough of a dumbass to try you up close. "__

 _ _" Good to hear. But I'm afraid he won't fall for it that easily. He is a cunning bastard. I bet he expects it. "__

 _ _" It doesn't matter. Having the high ground is having the high ground. No matter which direction you looking at. "__

Artem let out a chuckle. _" True. I just hope arcane can hurt him bad. Now, enough talking! Let's_ _get this show on the road. "_

From the distance, Albrech Roterstrom was observing the two. Though he wasn't able to eavesdrop on them. Again, thanks to the inhuman features the Old Blood granted. _' So you decided to seperate. Wait! Why is he started walking in the opposite direction? Oh right. He didn't forget about protecting the prince. Albeit the other brute would suit better for the task... Ah, I get it now! Such arrogance. Thinking a lowly scum like him can out wit me? Ha, as if! "_

Finishing his inner monolouge, the vileblood knight readied himself to punish Artem for his cockyness. Because the young hunter wore a helmet, Roterstrom aimed his heart. Since it was the centre of the circulation system it would weaken him greatly if not wounding him fatally. After calculating the distance, he deemed it to be sufficent enough to safely take him down. With that, he pulled the trigger. The projectile left his Evelyn with a blinding speed towards the good hunter's chest.

When Artem heard the loud bang, he turned to the source of the sound. His eyes met with a Quicksilver bullet getting closer. Making a decision on a whim, he ducked away from the projectiles way. While he managed to stay unharmed, The Sanguhem boy failed to track down his opponent.

 _" You seriously thougt you can outsmart me? Don't make me laugh. "_ Mocked him the vileblood from behind a building.

 _As much as he hated to admit, this hide and seek game started to get on the nerves of the hunter. " What do you find so funny? You ain't got shit on me face to face and you can only do so much till you run out of ammo and blood. "_ He shouted.

 _" Well. It's certainly true that we are in a different weight divisions regarding sheer might. But, I don't have to be as powerful as the great Sanguhem brothers who slain the gods just to kill you. All I need is a plan and strong resolve. "_

 _" Show me that resolve then! I'm waiting! "_

Silence. Artem only heard silence. _' Most likely another mind game. Or he ran away again. '_ He guts had the feeling that rushing back to Leo would only lead him to another trap. Still he chose to keep running back to the house where the three was waiting.

Meanwhile his brother had ambushed by the opposing vileblood, Levis was trying to reduce the ground where their enemy could move freely. Hearing the gunshot he tryed to predict where would the knight flee to. Then, he started sprinting to the predicted location. Upon hearing footsteps, he slowed down. Could he finaly found him? On that thought a joyful smile appeared on his face. However seconds later the same smile frozen on his face. _' Son of a bitch! '_ He cursed mentally. What he found wasn't the knight but a cityguard. Soon even more gathered on the scene.

 _" Whatever was that noise, it must come from here. "_ Said one.

 _" You heard him! Let's scour this place. "_ Commanded the guard captain.

 _' Fuck! It's not good. I have to find Artem before this whole bloody situation gets even more heated! '_

* * *

Leo was furiously tapping his feet while he was waiting for Artem and Levis.

 _" Unbelievable! We are under attack. We can't afford to waste more time and that two fools doing? They went shopping. "_

 _" Calm down milord. It's not the time to let your inner fears take over the control of your mind. Steel your soul one last time. There must be a way we can help. "_ Tried reassuring him Odin.

 _" Besides, when we left Windmire there was no sign of an ambush. Oh and I forgot to say that the princesses are in Hoshido. So at least they are safe. "_ Added Niles.

 _" See! Our situation is not quite as dire as it seems upon the first glance. Hope is still shining, sweetly tempting our spirit to act! "_

 _" Odin, you're going too far with that crap. Please turn down your enthusiasm a bit and chalm down. "_ Growled at his fellow retainer the former thief. _" But you are right! We can't just sit here and do nothing. "_

The retainers were right at one thing. Leo should calm down and do as a leader would despite the sticky the situation he was in. Ignoring the pressure that was on him the Nohrian took a deep breath and started thinking about how could they offer any help. _" My magic can be useful. "_ He stated. _" We just have to find them and make a plan together. "_

 _" Now this Is the milord I knew so well. The stoic dark knigh with wisdom unmatched and will strong as steel. What a great comeback._ _ _Reborn like a phoenix_ despite the cruel pressure. "_

 _" I appreciate your kind words Odin, but tuhis is too much. Now about more serious matters... You must be aware that killing the man we are about to face is beyond our capababilities. Don't be rash and concentrate on supporting that two instead of directly confronting the enemy. And most importantly, don't forget that with leaving this house we highly increase the possibility of our early demise. "_

 _" That's nothing new honestly. We faced with death far too many times. "_ Chimmed in Niles.

 _" That is true. But this time we have too few allies and resources. "_

 _" Still! Knowing you milord, you already have a plan. "_

Suddenly the sound of an explosion was heard. Considering how loud it was, the source of the sound was nearby. And they suspected who could be the culprits. Driven by morbid curiosity the Nohrian trio was on their way to join the brawl.

* * *

Artem managed find cover where he was safe from traps and surprise attacks. While he was rather bad at stealth, the hunter managed quietly traversing trough the street. Thinking about how he could find a method to counter the constant assauls of his attacker. _' So you want to play games. It takes two you know. '_ As he was sneaking trough the area, he noticed a large, open square with countless statues all around. All of them were made either from copper or silver. _' Good place to start. I just have to force that prick to fight me here. '_

From affar, on top of a tall building, Albercht was watching the wielder of the legendary greatsword as he took a seat on a bench. _" Did he give up already? No. That can't be. It must be something else entirely. Well. Let's see what trick you hiding under your sleeve "_ He muttered to himself quietly.

While he was murmuring he also prepared for his next attempt. This time he put bone marrow ash to make sure he will cause enough dammage. Then he pulled the trigger once again. The moment he acted, Artem turned toward him. While he didn't saw the hunter's face, he knew he was staring in his eyes. And so he found where the vileblood was hiding.

Of course the Sanguhem didn't forget about the bullet. Before the projectile could collide with his flesh, he threw a molotow cocktail between him and the oncoming object. The additional bone marrow ash made the explosion even more grand. When the fires died away there was no sign of him.

For the first time the knight of cainhurst started panicking. He didn't expected that the hunter would be able to somehow manage to ruin his plans. Thankfully he had one last failsafe. He started taking deep breaths and regained his composture. _" Don't think I can't find you! "_

* * *

The explosion was heard not solely by them. It was loud enough to attract the entire ciy and the guard with them. Levis was well aware of that. Another reason to run faster even though he was sprinting in a blinding speed. He had to inform Artem about that as soon as possible. Not a minute later a familiar yet not welcomed sight greeted him. He put all of his strenght into stopping before he collides with the individuals blocking his way.

 _" I told you to stay there. "_ He growled. _" You are a real pain in the back you know that? "_

 _" I'm well aware of what I'm risking. Yet, I can't just sit calmly when the whole word turns insane around me. I have to do something! "_

He put his index finger on his chin. Afer a milisecond of thinking, the hunter got an idea. " _Well. Now that I think about it. You can actualy have a good use this time. "_

 _" Don't you dare using lord Leo as a bait you fiend. "_ Said Odin in a defensive manner.

 _" Chill. I didn't wanted. "_ After reassuring the wary retainer, Levis turned back to the dark knight. _"_ _You know, there is a prety large crowd about to flood the place where Artem is dueling. Whith guards and angry folk and shit. That would be truly unfortunate if those dumb fuck get too close and get injured. But luckyly we have you. "_

While he was catching the gist Leo still had problem whit figuring out what the hunter in black attire was expecting from him. _" And what should I tell them exactly? "_

 _" Honestly? Whatever you want as far as I'm concerned. Just stop them. "_ He said with a devil may care attitude. _" I have other things to worry about. "_

 _" Understood! "_

With that, they parted ways once again. However most of his problems still left waiting for a solution. He didn't know if his brother managed to hinder the vileblood. If he failed, they were offering Leo's ass to him in a silver plate. Still he thought that it was of a higher possibility that Artem was giving their opponent a good run for his money.

* * *

 _" Where did he go?! "_ Since the events took a 180 degree turn, the control gradually slipped away from Roterstrom's grasp. In his wulnerable state he found it the best if he changes position and start searching for the hiding hunter.

However when he was about to leap to a shorter building, he was hit by an unknown projectile while he was in the air. It looked like a small meteorite. As big as a human fist. Upon impact it exploded and left an arcane cloud for a second. It came undoubtedly from Artem. Albrecht assumed it was the hunter tool called 'Black Sky Eye'. Though he didn't reached to a conclusion for he fallen to the ground.

Artem rushed forward to finish him off. But before he could slam his blade down on him, The vileblood rolled away. As fast as his bones broke, Just as fast they healed. For a second the young hunter was standing dumbfounded.

 _" You must wondering how did I healed so quickly don't you? Let me give my answer in a form of a question. Which noble of Cainhurst was able to recover even from the worst injuries. "_

When the realisation hit him in the face, the hunter's eyes turned wide. _" Annalise. "_

 _" That's right! When that delusional Church fanatic smashed her into a bloody pulp I had no other choice but to drink up all her blood and make her power mine. "_

 _" Ew... Gross! "_

For some reason Rotersrom got worked up because of that remark. He clenched his fists. _" What would you know! What was I supposed to do? I can't let Yharnam get away after what have they done! First declaring us heretics. Then raiding our castle, KILLING WOMAN, CHILDREN AND EVERYTHING THAT GOT IN THEIR WAY WITHOUT EXPECTION! AND TO PUT INSULT TO THE INJURY, THAT ABOMINATION CALLED LOGARIUS_ _ _DARED TO DEFY IT_! " _After that, his anger seemed to alleviate. However it did not dissapeared completely. _" If I won't avenge them who will? I'm the last true descedant of the knights of Cainhurst. "_

 _' So that's why you joined them! '_ Artem thought. Not feeling any sense of accomplishment at all despite unraveling the reason behind the actions of his enemy. _" Let's say you let the Great one free and everything goes according to the plan. "_

 _" What is that supposed to mean? "_

 _" The responsibles died long ago. You will accomplish nothing. Or do you think it would be fair taking your rage out on civilians. That's just self rightheousness. " 'As much of an assholes the Yharnamites are... '_

 _" They supported the Church wholeheartedly. There is no excuse for them. "_

 _" Okay. I admit. Many of them deserves to die, but still, many more not. At least give them a chance. "_

First Albrecht didn't made a single move. He was like one of the many statues scattered arund the square. Then he started laughing histerycally. _" Hahaha That's rich! Like you have no right preaching about forgiveness! There is no way i would give up on fulfilling my revenge! "_

Artem would be a liar if he said he didn't expected this exact response from the opposing person. There was no point in beating an already dead horse. Instead he readied for the oncoming battle and took a stance befitting for combat. " _I'll make you. "_

 _" Go ahead then. Even if you're more powerful than me, I have infinite endurance which you lack. "_

 _" We will see. "_ With that, he was done with talking for the rest of the fight. It didn't worth wasting more word. Confident in being phisicaly superior, he transformed the Holy Moonlight Greatsword and rushed at the vileblood. The young hunter was indeed in a different league regarding both strenght and speed. It was proven in the moment he reached near the knight and lightly wounded him with an upward cut.

While Roterstrom dashed backward before the cut could go deeper, it become clear that the gap between them was far too enormous. Yet his body language implyed no sign of stress. Because few seconds later what wound he had, it dissapeared in no time.

 _" See? "_ Asked smugly Albrecht.

Artem frowned behind his helmet and let out a grumble before started charging up his blade with arcane energy. Relying on his advantage in speed, he striked when his weapon became fully charged. This one left a bigger gash on his torso. By that I mean he almost cut the man in half. Furthermore the additional arcane charge destroyed a large portion of his flesh around the wounded area.

From such attack a normal person would surely die or rather expleded into millions of tinly little chunks. It's questionable if a stronger hunter would stay alive. The vileblood on the other hand had the ability to regenerate large amount of tissue in an insanely short time. This was the only reason he was able to have a chance against his much more powerful opponent.

Despite that, it still took time for a dammage as serious as he suffered to heal completely. So he started shooting at Artem to buy enough time for himself to heal up. While not a single bullet was able to hit their mark, Roterstrom could grow back barely enough flesh to get up. He was aware of that he won't be able to win in close quarter fight. Moreover it was impossible to shake him off as the hunter memorised the fighting ground. Running away wasn't an option anymore.

The single thing left for him to rely on was exhaust him. A tiny mistake was all he needed from the Sanguhem's part to finish him off. If the knight of Cainhurst achieved to tire him out, he could emerge as the victor. But that required time and serious efforts put into setting up a plan. Albeit lacking in time, Albrecht Roterstrom was able to pull off such a stunt thanks to his quick wits.

However Artem Sanguhem was not a fool either. He constantly tried to find a way to destroy the enemy faster than he was recovering. His next attempt was to release a storm of slashes in hopes that it will do the work. He was swinging his sowrd as fast as he could, but most of them were dodged and the damage done by the rest regenerated too quickly.

Then the good hunter experiemented with fire. It happened in the form of throwing oil urns and molotows at him. At first it seemed to be working, however the fire didn't lasted enough to burn him away completely.

After that he resolved to using his sword again because he was saving the quicksilver bullets and hunter tools for later. During the duel, he succesfully damaged him many times. Yet it seemed his stamina was endless for he didn't get exhausted, nor does slowed down his healing process.

The last thing that came to his mind was sewering his legs before he grinds him into minced meat. He thought that if it was working out for Alfred against the queen, it will suffice this time as well. Aiming at the legs of the vileblood knight, he brought down his sword. Only for him to get dodged. Did he underestimated how exhausted he become? It was true that he burned enormous amount of energy since the battle started, but it shouldn't effect him so much. Most likely a mistake.

It was enough for his opponent to sank his Chikage into his right shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Artem was left handed so it didn't effected him to a degree he hoped it would. As a result the hunter punched him in the face. The force behind the hit pushed him to the ground and broke his helmet to pieces.

Now that Roterstrom's features become visible, the Sanguhem boy shot a quick glance at his face. He saw the face of a man in his mid thirtyes with soft features, swept back short black hair and blue eyes. Other than a small moustache, he was shaved clean. Not wasting more time for further analysis, he swinged his sword again. This time cutting down the still stunned vileblood's right leg.

Even though the knight was used to severe pain, a muffled scream left his mouth upon losing his leg. When he saw the enemy hunter approaching, he grit his teeth and crawled to the nearest statue to pull himself to pull himself to a position where he was able to atleast defend himself with his Chikage.

This attempt proven to be futile as Artem started trashing him. The Holy Moonlight Greatsword easily cut through his armor and he wasn't able to deflect the strikes. In one last desperate attempt, he thrusted forward blindly. Luck was on his side for he pierced his thigh and also snaped his femur in two.

 _" Shit! "_ Yelled artem as he fallen to his knees. While he could use a blood vial, he humored him and let the vileblood basking in the illusion of glory.

 _" Look at you! Thinking you will defeat me soo easily. Ha! Foolishnes. Your arrogance led you to your demise. Now, it's only a matter of mere seconds till I will be back in shape. It is the end for you. "_ Albrecht declared. In his head he already won.

 _" Not so fast! Look at the statute behind you. "_

 _" Your trick won't work on me. Accept defeat and die with dignity! "_

 _" Let me ellaborate you. That statue is made of silver. So as your armor. It is common knowledge that that silver has excelent electric conductivity. If a lightning struck you for at least ten second, nothing would remain of you. Are you catching the drift? "_

The feeling of dread and terror started to cloud the mind of Cainhurst's last knight. _" You are bluffing. You just want to make a fool out of me. "_

 _" I already made an ass out of your mouth when I first let foot on this square. With all said and done, any last words? "_

As he finished talking, he raised the Tiny Tonitrus over his head and slammed the hunter tool to the ground. Several strikes of bolt immediately. The large mass of spark then started moving to the desired distance in ligtning speed. Upon impact, the statue Albrcht was leaning against became charged with electricity. Seconds later an even more grandiose pillar of thunder struck down as a result of a chain reaction which the high voltage caused.

Just as Artem said, the lightning ate away Roterstrom's flesh faster than it could grow back. Yet, he was still raging against his fate. He collected all of his remaining strenght and even if barely, he pulled himself away from the sparking statue. While still alive, the damage was done. This time permadently. Complete recovery would take several days. Thus, his life was in the hands of Artem.

The hunter slowly approached him after injecting a blood vial. His untransformed sword resting on his shoulder. _" What should I do to you? "_

 _" If you want to kill me do it now! I won't beg for my life. "_

 _" C'mon. It's not like I'm a rutheless psychopath. In fact It's rather easy to reason with me. To prove it, let's make a deal. "_

 _" Where is the catch? "_

 _" There is none. I let you get away and you promise me that you give up on your revenge. Or at least don't do something too drastic. "_

 _" What will you gain from this. "_

 _" Honesty? Nothing. I can kill you in this very spot and be done with all of this shit. But that wouldn't sit well with me. You know, those delusional old farts responsible for what happened in Cainhurst are under six foot of the ground. And don't act like your kind isn't a power hungry pice of shit bunch. After having small talks with Annalise I came to the conclusion that she's a complete asshole. "_

 _" How dare you?! "_ The still proud knight coughed weakly.

 _" But it doesn't matter. If Yharnam got a second chance, Cainhurst should too. It's only fair this way. By the way, there are more vileblood scattered around yharnam. Right? "_

 _" I suppose. But, why do you think I will make a deal with you? "  
_

 _" Dunno... Don't you want to live a peaceful life? If not, I can drive my sword through your skull. So what is your choice? "_

 _" In that case I accept your offer. But, be warned If I don't see any changes when I arrive to Yharnam, I will contine my quest. And please avoid calling me vileblood. "_

 _" Note taken. "_ After Artem heared his response he injected several blood vials into Albrecht to speed up his recovery. Then offered his hand to help him put him back to his feet. It was a hardly expected yet welcomed outcome. _" Now that it's over, may I know your name? "_

 _" Albrecht Roterstrom. Pleased to meet you. "_

 _" Artem Sanguhem. "_

 _" I know. "_

 _" Oh... Well, now that the introduction is done, we should bid farewell to each other. In case we will get caught. "_

* * *

 _" What the fuck do you mean you let him got away? "_ Shouthed Levis angrily.

Not long after the last knight fleed from the scene, arrived the other Yharnamites. They had mixed feelings after Artem told them every detail about their duel and about the fate of the former assilant. The hunter in black being the most vocal.

 _" I convinced him to stop with his bullcrap. Besides, he's a high ranking vileblood. Being friendly with one must have some advantages. "  
_

 _" If you say so. But don't come to me if Your 'friend' turns out to be a shady asshole. Like Patches for example. The only thing I will do is telling you: I told you so. "_

 _" Shut it you two! "_ Interrupted them Tiber before it could escalate into a bigger argument. _" What done is done. Though I hope you made the right choice because if things turn to shit, it will be a huge shitfest and we have to deal with that too. "_

Still trusting in his decision Artem turned to Maxwell to made his point get trough of his brother's head. _" Hey Maxwell. Whad do you think about the view point of the new vicar about Cainhurst? "_

 _" Eva is more of a pacifist than her predecessors. I don't think she want's to fuck with Cainhurst. She have no reason in my opinion. "_

 _" Yeah we're fine. "_

After leaving the destroyed square, they headed towards the residence of the prince. Luckyly they didn't missed each other along the way and didn't ran into further obstackles. When they finally arrived, Artem told to Leo what happened as well. Unlike Levis, the prince had a similar view on the matter as the hunter so no time was spent on arguing. For that they left the house. There was no point wasting more time.

En route to leave Cyrkensia and later Nestra, Levis asked about the guards. Leo explained that he ordered to them not to advance any further because his man are taking care of an assasin that wanted to kill him. The rest of the day was spent with bonding between the four hunter and the royal retainers. Beginning with Artem. He spoke of his fight with the vileblood in more detail. Much to Odin's pleasure. He was always fond off epic battles. Though he would enjoy it more if the Sanguhem boy left out the more gory tidbits while he was retelling the events of the otherwise great duel. Other than that, others were sharing their experiences with each other too. Or they had small talks or telling stories.

They reached to a field when they ran out of topics they can discuss. With nothing better left to do, They started figuring out what to do whe they reach Nohr. Then there was the matter of what and how to tell Xander that the whole royal family is in great danger whitout him losing his cool and rashly do something drastic. And this is how they were heading towards the capital of Nohr, Windmire.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And now the time has home for the author's note.**

 **First of all, holly shitbiscuit! I managed to write this chapter in maere 17 days. Since it contains almost 6,9k words I am quiet proud of myself. But everyone can write shit in short time so whatever.**

 **Secondly, there is something important I like to tell you so please, bear with me. So, one year and a few weeks ago was the day when I released the first chapter of this story. ( Which was a fucking mess, a complete and utter disgrace. Luckyly I rewrote it. Even if it's still bad, I can at least look at it without feeling disgusted. ) Then after 8 month came the second chapter. ( It took so goddam long because I didn't have a clear vision on the plot. I started it all over at least 5 times. I'm not joking. But these are just excuses. I know. ) From then, I started to make real progress. Two months later I rewrote the first chapter and another two months later, 4 days before the new year, I was finished with the 3rd chaper.**

 **And what was the point of writing down this otherwise meaningless wall of text? Probably nothing other than bragging about nothing I guess. But the thing is, I finally have clarity on what I want to do with this story. For that I will change the the title and the summary to fit better for my newfound vision.**

 **Thanks for reading.** ** **Thank you!****


	5. The Unusual Suspects part 1

Chapter 5: The Unusual Suspects part 1

 **In the abadoned mansion**

Once again, the six mysteryous stray gathered. Their plan to attack Windmire was overthrown when Roterstrom suddenly disappeared a week ago. Making matters worse, looking for other people to fight for their cause ended up as another failure. Though it was expected. At least they already had a few more allies. People who sided with them for their own personal reasons of course, but it held little significance on the long run. Moreover they convinced some to to gather information for them. There were occasions when their methods wer not the most humanitarian, but it worked out in the end. With their help, the group of hunters were able to recieve information from most corners of the nation.

Thanks to those informers, light was shed on the mysteryous absence of the vileblood as well. For one happened to witness the clash of Albrecht with Artem Sanguhem. In his report, it was written that the knight was obliterated by his opponent. The news were quite unnerving for the six. And so, they gathered once again to discuss what to do.

All member agreed that the best thing they can do is to keep low profile and wait in the shadows till their men gather enough information abut the new threat. Moreover a small group was sent to investigate in Nestra lead by one of the strays. And lastly, it became forbidden to take any kind of action during the investigation.

* * *

 **In a small town near to the Nohrian border**

The next destination of Leo's grup was a small town called Lakemountain. As its name suggest, a lake can be found inside the local mountain. Since Nohr was a barren wasteland, The town was inside the mountain as well. It was also famous for its gold mines. Some said it wasn't unusual to find gold in the lake itself, that was inside the mountain as well. However it was an awfully loud place because of the constant mining which made it a rather unpopular spot for travellers, but perfect for someone who didn't want to get noticed. It was dark and the residents were few in number. The only source of light were illuminating crystals that emitted yellow light.

The town itself was not that big. The infrastructure suited better for mining that to function as an average town. Despite that, one could easily find facilyties like inns, taverms, various kind of shops, and there was a small church even. Albeit not a luxorious place, the people here earned more money and lived a better life here than the rest. For that reason the crime rate was the lowest in the entire nation.

As for the strange group of the Sanguhems. Since they reached Nohrian territory, Leo and his retainers had to wear more plain clothes to blend in and shrouds to hide their faces. Lingering around in the city centre, they did not fail to notice how much the place was in a far better shape than the other Nohrian towns they have been in. Still, the the loud noise was unbearable.

 _" I hope we don't have to stay for long in this shithole. "_ Remarked Levis as they were looking for a place where they can spend the night.

 _" No, we don't have to. "_ Leo said. Annoyed by him. _" And please, tone down the swearing. "_

 _" I'll try. "_

 _" Anyway, shouldn't we be wary of those so called 'strays' you were talking about? "_ Chimmed in Niles.

 _" It wouldn't hurt, "_ Maxwell told him. _" In this town the streets are very narrow and maze like. They can have spies too. So be vigilant._ _"_

 _" I see. "_ Replyed the retainer as he was looking around warily.

As they were advancing deeper into the centre of the town they had several more small chatters like this. Since they had nothing else to do while travelling, the group had to rely on this activity to keep boredom at bay. This situatin was no different. In the town they saw nothing interesting. At least till they walked past a certain facility.

 _" Is that a brothel? "_ Asked Levis out of the blue while he was vawing to the girls who were standing before the the building.

 _" where. "_ Standing next to him was Odin. His cheeks became red when he saw one of the prostitutes waving back at them.

 _" You two chose a truly shitty time to be horny you know. "_ Remarked Tiber.

 _" I'm not... How dare you assume Odin Dark would sink so low to seek the company of... those woman. "_

 _" Hey! I just pointed out that there is a brothel. Nothing more nothing less. Unless we stay here for longer than planned. Then I will pay the girls a visit. "_

 _" Didn't you heard what I said earlier? Be wary! "_ Told him the church agent angrily.

 _" What if I catch a spy there? "_

 _" I don't think this is how this is work. It's realy only a cliché that info traders are always hiding in places like brothels, taverns, pubs and shit like that. "_ Artem said.

 _" What about Patches? "_

 _" Well... You got me. But didn't he owned the place? "_

 _" Don't know. "_ The hunter dressed in black attire gave his honest answer.

After some uneventful minutes he turned his gaze to the agent of the church. _"_ _ _About spies!__ _Hey Maxwell! How did you have enough time to get all those info if you were a doctor? "_

 _" Easy. I only treated people with serious head injuries. I had plenty of time "_

 _" Wait! Are you a doctor? "_ Niles asked.

" Let's say I know one thing or two about the human brain. I'm also good at forgery. "

 _ _" Color me surprised._ I thought you are some thug like that three jerk. " _The archers remark earned a snicker from the fake doctor.

However others reaction was different. _" I love you too troglodyte. "_ Levis retorted loudly from behind. The one eyed man only laughed at his remark.

 _" Anyway, I didn't become an agent by chance. "_ Maxwell continued.

 _" Hey! Would you pull your heads out of your asses for a minute please. I think I found where we stay for the night. "_ Declared Tiber as he was pointing at a workers' hostel.

 _" You can't be serious! "_ Said Odin. _" You can't expect the milord spending the night in such a dirty place. "_

 _" It's fine. We can't afford to waste time. "_ The prince tried to reason with his loyal servant.

 _" Hey! It beats sleeping in the carcass of a bloody scourge beast. "_ Spat out Levis bluntly.

 _" It is still beyond me how could you think it was a good idea. "_ Artem Added.

The agent of the Church was staring at them with great surprise. _" Man. I knew you are god damn morons. But this is on the next level. Why would you do that in the first place? "_

 _" Well, the nights are freaking cold in Yharnam. That, and let's not forget about the folks. Those bloody assholes didn't let us in. "_

 _" Don't mention us on the same page, Maxwell. Only he was that dumb. I broke in someone's house. F_ _ _ortunately_ they were already dead. " _Tiber stated. His voice indifferent.

Meanwhile, the Nohrian part of the group was looking at the hunters. Listening with great confusion to what are they talking about. _" So can you explain what is a scourge beast? And why did you broke in the house of_ _ _other people_? Moreover why are you so casual about it? " _Asked Leo.

 _" Oh... Those? "_ Artem tried to conjure up a good lie. _" Hm... Imagine a huge malformed wolf with black fur. Sometimes they flood the city and we have to hunt them down. "_

 _" Like wolfskins? Left for the flooding part. "_ Asked Odin.

 _" The hell is that? "_

 _" Wolfskins are a tribe. Basicaly they look like us, humans with some wolf like bodyparts. They can transform into wolflike monsters. When t_ _ransformed, they stand on two legs, their body covered in white fur with the exepction of t_ _ _heir stomach and chest area which show exposed. In those areas the__ _ _ _skin is black. They have__ thick and powerful arms with clawed hands. "_ The dark mage explained.

 _" Then no. Scourge beast have nothing in common with them. "_

 _" Anyway, can we get in? I don't want to waste my time in the streets any longer. "_ Levis cut in.

With that, the group of seven entered the facility. For a workers' hostel, it was surprisingly nice. Though Lakemountain is an especially whealthy town.

* * *

Since minig gold is not a quiet process, the group met had problems with falling asleep. Instead, they have to find other kind of activities to kill time. Levis, Artem and Yessy was teachin Niles how to play Twenty-One while the Prince picked up a book and started reading. Odin, being himself, couldn't miss the opportunity to bother Tiber with weird questions about his weapons. Much to the hunter's displeasure.

 _" So what name you gave to your sword? "_ The dark mage asked with great curiosity.

 _" Does it realy matter? "_

 _" Of course it does! Every legendary weapons have name. Could it be that yours don't have one? "_

 _"..."_

 _" Then allow me to help finding a suitable name. "_ Odin got really enthusiastic.

 _" Burial Blade. "_ Tiber told gim immediately.

 _" What? "_

 _" My weapon, its name is Burial Blade. "_

 _" Oh. What a strange name you give. "_

 _" I wasn't me. But the previous owner. "_

 _" Did you know him? "_

 _" Only heard about him. Not much though. "_ That was not entirely true, but why bother giving him a history lesson? Considering the messed up events in Yharnam, It could only turn out badly.

 _" Do you know why did the previous wielder chose this specific name? "_

 _" He killed a lot of people in duels. "_ This was not true either. But the old man fought countless duel regardless. It sounded believable too.

 _" I see. By the way, you may not guess from the first glance, but I once was a swordsman too. "_

 _" ... And? "_ Not the kind of information Tiber was truly interested in.

 _"...My point is, I know many styles and sword types, but I never seen a blade such as yours. Can I see it? "_

The hunter passed his curved blade to the dark mage. Hoping it will shut him up. When Tiber completely let go the handle, Odin was immediately draged to the ground by the weight of the weapon.

 _" Heavy! It's really heavy! "_ Apparently, it didn't silenced him.

 _" What did you expected? "_

 _" I knew your Burial Blade to weigh much more than a mere scimitar when I glanced at it for the first time, but I didn't expected it to be this weighty. You have to posess great strenght to use this beast of a blade with such ease. "_

" _... "_

 _" Anyway, It seems like some kind of saber. The shape is rather uniqe I have to say. Must be a great sword in your hand, however would be useless in someone else's. "_ Said the retainer as he give it back to the hunter. _" Moving on, what is that weird shaft on your back? "_

 _" That? It's a part of the Burial Blade too. "_ Tiber said as he connected the hilt of the first hunter's sword with the end of the shaft. With a loud clank, a robust scythe appeared in the hunter's grip.

 _" Unbelievable! A truly clever display of versatility._ _ _But isn't it hard to cut with? "__

 _" Not realy._ _I never realy had much problem with cutting. I mean this thing is realy big and heavy. "  
_

 _" Well, you posess a great weapon none the less._ _"_

 _" Thanks. So now that you finished bantering with my weapon, stop bothering me. "_

 **Odin and Tiber obtained support level C**

* * *

When finished with their poker party, the four moved on to other things, Niles convinced Leo to play another card game with him. Artem was bombed with questions by Odin as he finished chatting with the hunter's brother. Levis, not handling well staying in confined places for a long time, followed Maxwell when he said he will go to the town.

 _" And what do you want to do? "_ The hunetr in black attire asked.

 _" I think gathering some info will do it. "_

 _" About what? "_

 _" About this place maybe? "_

 _" Why though? "_

 _" I believe we can find some clue about those motherfuckers. If not, we can still get to know something useful. "_

 _" Sounds lovely. Well, where should we begin? "_

 _" Hmm, let's find a noticeboard first. "_

 _" Yeah, because we will automatically find an advertisement about their little cult. Like 'Hey dumbass! Wanna join to some shady-ass sect that worships a god that is maybe or maybe not, realy dangerous and we shouldn't mess with it, but we do because why not? Here's where you can apply.' "_

 _" If ony it would be that easy. But I doubt we will find shit like that. No. We want to find a noticeboard because there can be some interesting information that could come in handy. Or not. We will see. "_

 _" So you are clueless. "_

 _" You finaly figured? But if you can suggest something better, I'm listening. Untill then shut your dirty trap. "_

 _" You don't have to bite off my head tho. "_

 _" Then stop spewing out idiotic bullcrap. "_

 _" You should take your own advice. You act like you know your shit so well, but you even failed at catching bloody Patches when he was a few kilometers away from you. "_

 _" Then what do you suggest I should have done. "_

 _" Catch one of his lackeys and beat the shit out of him till he says where Baldie is? "_

 _" Like... No, no, you got a point. Whatever. Let's just find that noticeboard. "  
_

Done witht chatting wholesomely, the two went on their way. On their quest to find a damned noticeboard, they walked around the whole town. A hour later Maxwell got the brilliant idea to ask someone where they can find one. It was a simple thing to do, yet greatly acclerated the process of finding the desperately sought object.

It happened to be that there was a noticeboard not even 200 metres (220 yards) away from them. They jus always missed it. Feeling like they were absolute morons, Levis and Yessy approached it.

 _" Hmmm... I see no one wants to advertise their cult. There is a task about bringing ten bear asses to the local hunter though. "_

 _" Do you realy thought someone would be that dumb? "_

 _" Honestly? No. Still, I can't find shit here. Or at least something that would be worthwhile. Hey! Check this out. "_

 _" Realy? Do you want to looking for lost puppies? "_

 _" No! not that, Look how much they pay. "_

 _" Yeah, but what the hell it has to do with us? "  
_

 _" Nothing in particular. "_

 _" Of course you can't find anything useful if you keep getting distracted by stupid craps like that. "_

 _" Fine, I won't next time. Calm down. "_

They kept on searching for clues and noteworthy information for a little till Maxwell's eyes caught something. Upon further inspection, the agent turned to the hunter. _" Hey Sanguhem! Look at this. "_ He told him as he give the paper to Levis.

 _" So one day four_ _ _weirdos came and kidnapped_ some miner's brother. So far, I don't see why it's so special. "_

 _" Read more dumbass! "_

 _" Ah... The miner's brother is an inventor or something like that. Now it's start to make more sense. "_

 _" I think we should give him a visit. Shall we? "_

 _" I suppose. Well, lead on! "_

Travelling on foot, it took only fifteen minutes to reach the house of the miner. Arriving to their destination, the first thing they did was knocking on the door. Luckily, the miner was at home. After he opened the door, Yessy asked him if he was the person who's brother was kidnapped. The man said he was the one. And so, they moved inside.

Not wasting time with pleasntries, the duo got right to the point, and asked what happened. The miner told them that around a month ago, a businessman offere partnership to his brother that he accepted. The businessman helped him to develop an explosive that was far stronger than the one they using right now. Other than that, He knew very few about the other details.

What caught the interest of the two was the mentioning of explosives. Of course, they were used often in mines, but could be used to blow up other things other than stones. Levis thought it would make sense to assume that those six would develop explosives. The question was for what.

Next Maxwell asked about the kidnappers. The man first said that one week ago his brother came back home rather terrifyed. He told the miner that they should leave this place as soon as possible. The reason for it was that the inventor found out that the businessman wants to use the new explosive for weaponcrafting which he didn't agreed to. For that, they should have fled from Lakemountain, but it didn't take long for four other man to break in the house. His brother must have been followed without his notice.

The process of the kidnapping was quite interesting. Four man came, dressed in longcoat. Wearing hats and bandana covered each's face. One of them knocked him out while the other did the same with his brother. After he woke up, the first thing he done was searching for help. Unfortunately, the guards were just as clueless as he was. He even left a note at a noticeboard. The man was about to give up hope when the hunters came. Lastly the miner told the two that his brother was a tall but thin man with short grey hair and moustache.

After leaving the house, Levis and Yessy was sure that they must have some relation to the strays in one way or another.

 _" You know, there is something fishy about that man's story. "_ Stated Levis with a preplexed face.

 _" I know. But I can't put my finger on what. "_

 _" I don't say he is lying, I just can't believe that the guards didn't do a single thing. Especially if you take it into account that we are talking about a bloody inventor. You know Someone supposed to be important. "_

 _" Yeah. They have to know one thing or two about that businessman too. I bet they are hiding something. "_ After saying that, he went silent. Lost deeply in thought, he was about to figure out what to do with the guards. It took him a minute _" I got an idea. "_

 _" I hope you came up with a plan that doesen't suck. "_ Levis remarked with scepticism.

 _" I'm sure you're going to love it. "_

 _" We will see. So. What's the plan? "_

The plan was distracting the guards by starting a brawl in a bar while Maxwell gathers the right information. It was far from carefully planned out, particularly clever or bulletproof plan, but was easy to work out. Since workers were incredibly high in number in Lakemountain, the several bars the town have to offer were always full of people. Levis entered one bar in a different outfit. It consisted of a white shirt, red west, black trousers and black leather shoes. In the bar he spent quite a lot of money on drinks. In fact, he ordered so much booze that it would destroy the livers of a normal person. Many people looked at him with surprise. Of course he did it to put Maxwell's noble plan in motion, and solely for that purpose. To achieve a much greater effect, the chivalrious hunter even started to flirt with the waitress as well. When he finished drinking, he feigned to be in a drunken state. Perfectly imitating the posture a common drunk, Levis stumbled around seemingly aimlessly. However there was a clear goal in his mind which he had to achieve at all cost. That was to spill as much drink on everyone and make as much dammage as he was capable of. For the Sanguhem boy was an empathic person, it broke his heart when he thought about how much headache he caused. Levis felt horribly ashamed. Like he was the scum of the earth.

The sacrifice of his own dignity and good reputation wasn't for nothing however. In the end, 78 angry worker encircled him. Some even had a pickaxe or a showel in their grasps. A faint smile curled on his face. ( And not a huge shit eating grin because he thought the enraged mob looked hilarious. Not at all. That would be uncharecteristic. Right? ) A faint smile for he knew he achieved success.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Waiting for the guards to leave the office, Maxwell took a seat at a cafe. The building was adjacent to the office so the agent had a clear view on it. When he saw that a full armed team left the building, Yessy put on his beak mask and started heading to the office.

There he carefully looked around to see if no one is present just to be sure. Seeing the absence of the guards, he let out a satisfied sigh. Then, he moved to a window, broke it, and climbed in. After that, he started searching for the room of the guard captain. It didn't took long to find it. He only met with one guard, but knocked him out before he could alert the others. Maxwell then dragged the unconscious man elswhere and returned to the captain's door. First he knocked on it to make sure no one was inside. A deep masculine voice said 'yes'. He knocked again, and again. When the captain opened the door, he found nothing. he thought it must been a prank. However when he wanted to go back, the door was locked.

Inside the room, the agent was reading through a pile of documents. Most of them were about petty thiefs or common thugs. He did not found the right paper till he reached the middle of the pile. Upon reading the report, his suspicions were confirmed. They knew about what's going on with the businessman and the inventor. _' Now I have to find out why didn't they do anything. '_ Yessy thought. Reading a little bit more, light was shed on why was the law enforcment so passive. _' So they kidnapped the guard captain's daughter. Clever bastards. '_ Moreover, it was also mentioned in the report that they went toward south two days ago. The last part went into further details about the little girl, but Maxwell wasn't interesed in that part so he deemed the investigation finished.

With the desired information gathered, the agent of the Church left the scene via jumping out of a window. He noticed Levis, who was already waiting for him nearby.

 _" You finished pretty fast. "_

 _" It wan't hard. They were fucking pushovers. What about you? Did you found something? "  
_

 _" Yes. I did. Can you guess why the enforcers of the law didn't went after that businessman and his phonies? "_

 _" Cuz they are corrupt assholes and a little money was enough to calm their tits? "_

 _" Actually no. Not at all. They squeezed the guard captain's balls hard by kidnapping his daughter. "_

 _" It's good and all, but not enough. Anything else? "_

 _" Two days ago, they went south. "_

 _" Better. Could be more specific tho. "_

 _" Sadly that's what we can work with. At least we know where we should search. "_

 _" True. Besides, I finally have a reason to leave this place. I'm only here for half a day and I already had enough."_

 _" Oh about leaving! We should tell the guys that we will make a small detour. "_

* * *

It was at dawn when the two finally returned to the hostel. Inside they met with Artem first who asked _" Where the hell have you been for so long? "_ Before the two gave an answer, they told the others to gather in the room. There, they told them they investigated a little around the town. Of course Levis told not a single thing about his gig at the bar. And Maxwell's lips were shut thight about sneaking in the guard office.

However with acquiring these new informations, a new dilemma arose. Should they follow the kidnappers or should they keep going to Windmire? After long hours of debating, they agreed that it will be for the best if the hunter in black and the agent will continue their investigation and the rest of the group will continue their journey to the capital.

As dawn turned to morning, they left the mountain and went to the surface. There their ways split in two. The two went to south while the rest went to Windmire. Levis and Yessy while walking down the narrow path that crossed through the barren field, hardly found anything. And by that, I mean they came across with literally nothing. But eventualy their path led them to a small village. The number of people living in that place barely reached two hundred. Most of them were peasants, some were merchants and a blacksmith lived nearby too.

Levis, finished with taking a few glance turned to the agent. _" Okay. It's realy good that we found this village, but what should we do now? "_

 _" Who do you think is the person who knows all the things happening here? "_

 _" The merchants over there? "_

 _" Good guess, but not quite. We should find the chief if we want to make any progress. "_

 _" If you say so. "_

Finding the chief's house was a fairly easy task. All they had to do is ask the nearest peasant. The peasant told them that his house was in the northern part of the village. It was slightly bigger than the other nerby houses too. The chief himself was a rather old, but othervise energetic man. Visitors were rare so he was glad they came. Though, the two did not stayed for long. When they asked if he knew who come to the village recently, he told them that a carrige travelled trough five days ago. Those who saw who were inside said that six people travelled in that carrige. However the chief couldn't say much about their apperance.

With that done, the duo left the house. What they got to know was dissapointing. The two could only hope that they were here. The only reason they didn't dropped the whole investigation was because the chief mentioned that six people were in the carrige. It wasn't hard to do the math, four henchman, one businessman and an inventor equals six. Of course they could have benn completely wrong, but the others were there to protect that three so they would lose nothing with following the carrige.

They had no other business in the village so they kept on following the kidnappers. Leaving the settlement, the same barren field greeted them. Another five hours of travelling later however the dirt road lead to a dark forest. It was so dark they had to use a makeshift torch. With a lightsource it become easier to navigate inside the forest. Othar than being absurdly dark, it wasn't much different than the other forests he was in before.

As they went deeper into the woods, they noticed wheel tracks in the dirt path that came from the opposite direction. It strayed from the road and went to the right. Levis and Maxwell was sure that it was from the same carrige the chief mentioned. The duo thought they went offroad with the carrige because they were hiding something somewhere. And so they started following the tracks.

It lead them to the next stage of their investigation. Which was a hut in the middle of the forest. A faint light came from the windows meaning someone was inside. To get closer unnoticed Yessy unlit the torch. They approached the hut without a sound without a problem. Both were well wersed in the art of stealth. The agent lerned to be stealthy for his profession and the hunter because necessity.

They leand to the walls and started eavesdropping. Only the muttering of a single person could be heard. He was cursing somebody rather harshly. Finished with eavesdropping, they went to the door. It was locked. Just as they expected. But it wasn't enough to stop them. Maxwell pulled out a lockpick and started bantering with the lock. A few seconds later it was open. As they stepped in, they met with an old man who was sitting at a desk. He perfectly fitted the description the miner gave him. On the table laid several blueprints.

 _" Well. You must be that guy they kidnapped at lakemountain. "_ Stated Levis in a tired and unimpressed tone.

The inventor was staring at them with wide eyes and mouth agape. A glint of hope in his eyes. _" How did you find me? "_

 _" Your brother was eager to find you. We are hired by him. "_ Maxwell told him.

 _" Thank god! I thought I will be kept here by those madman forever. "_

 _" Yeah. About that. I heard you are work on explosives. "_

 _" Yes. Indeed. This is the reason why I was kidnapped in the first place. "_

 _" Would you mind telling us about your captors? "_

 _" What do you want to know? "_

The agent put his fingers on his chin. After giving it some thought, he asked the following. _" Why he needed your explosives? "_

 _" I don't know much regarding that. He sells my explosives for someone. "_

 _" Looks like we have to ask them personally. "_ Remarked the hunter with an annoyed look. _" Whatever. You can go. Just walk down the road toward north. There will be a village. "_ He also gave him a lit torch to help him find the dirt path.

With the inventor gone, the agent locked the door from inside to make things seem less suspicious. He then put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. _" Fuck! we finally found something. "  
_

 _" Don't get carried away. What if they selling all those bombs to random terrorists? "_

 _" Don't even say things like that._ _ _"__

 _ _" Well. Time tell. The only thing we can do now is wait for those bloody motherfuckers. "__

* * *

 **In the abadoned mansion**

The investigation team who was sent to Nestra got back to the base of the strays. And they didn't brought good news. Firstly, the Sanguhems teamed up with prince Leo. Moreover, he left the island sooner than expected. Implying they already met with Patches which further implying they already know about the strays presence in Nohr. Figuring out why did the Sanguhems went to the islands requires further investigation. Other than that, a fourth Yharnamite sided with them. His identity still unknown. Needless to say, the news caused a small outrage between the six.

 _" We should track them down before they are ruin our plan! "_ One of them said with panic in his voive. _  
_

 _" Worry not. My men are already on it. "_ Reassured him another. _" But I would advise not to do something rash till they find them. "_

 _" Damn it! We wasted almos three weeks with waiting. At least Let me pick up the new weapons I ordered last week. "_ A third one growled angrily.

The first raised his hand down as a sign for the other to calm down. _" Fine. I allow you. But I don't trust you enough to let you alone. Shavrone! You will look after him. "_

The man named Shavrone crossed his arms. Since he was grimacingn, it implyed he wasn't overly enthusiastic. He let out a sigh and said. _" Sure. W_ _e both know it will lead to a catastrophy if we let Reeve do things unsupervised. I can't say I'm happy with it tho. "_

 _" Because I look like I am? Come on! I'm far from as unrelyable as you make me to be. "_ Retorted the hunter called Reeve.

 _" Look, I have nothing against you, but sometimes you can really do awfully foolish things. Just let me accompany you and be done with it as soon as possible."_

Reeve wanted to protest, however, in the end, he didn't find a good reason. _" Then stand up and let's go. "_ He ordered his new supervisor as he got up and walked out of the room.

As they walked in the hallway Shavrone turned to his fellow stray. _" So you bought some new toys eh? "_

 _" Yes. Too bad they were rather expensive. "_

 _" Tell me they're not bombs. "_

 _" Well, not exactly, but a powderkeg always go for the weapons with the biggest kick. Hahaha. "_

 _" Should have expected... So where are we going? "_

 _" Are you familiar with the city of Löwenburg? "_

 _" Been there a few times. Good place and it's not that far. "_

 _" Yes. We will go there. There will be a giant forge in the southern district. "_

 _" That's all? "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _" I take my leave then. "_

* * *

 **In the forest**

A great surprise was waiting for the kidnappers who came back to the hut. Upon openig the door, the two Yharnamites greeted them with a beatdown. Then the they tied them with a rope.

 _" Well, that was easy. "_ Declared Levis with an expresionless face as he took a seat.

 _" You said it like it's a bad thing. "_

 _" It's not. Don't get me wrong. I just like challenge. Hate tediuos crap like this tho."_

 _" I see."_ Mused Maxwell. _"_ _Now let's decide what should we do with those. "_ He added while pointing at the five man.

 _" Interrogating them? "_

 _" You dont say... "_ Deadpanned the agent.

 _" Why do you ask me then? You are supposed to know how to deal with this! "_

 _" I guess I'm just lazy. Sigh. Let's woke up the main asshole. "_

With that, Maxwell walked to the businessman, and slapped him. That done the job, he woke up. _" How did you got inside!? "_ Was the first thing he asked.

 _" It's my trade secret. "_

 _" You will pay for this! "_ He threathened the agent angrily.

 _" Honestly, I doubt it considering you are tided down to a chair like a pathetic little bitch. "_

The businessman fell silent. After that he did not spoke up. Seeing that, Levis got to his face. _" So we heard you are selling explosives. "_

 _" I will never tell you where did I hid my supply. "_

 _" You think we want your bomb? "_

 _" Do you not? Then what's the point of this. "_ He looked at the hunter with a questioning look. After a short pause he continued. _" Oh I get it. You were hired by that damned miner are you? "_

 _" Well, he gave us some clue that's true. But the reason we went after you, is to ask a few thing about your customer. "_

 _" Again, why do you think I will tell you anything? "_

 _" I'm glad you asked. "_ Said the hunter in black attire as he pulled out a flaying knife. _" Thing is, if you don't want to end up as a bloody leather coat, you better sing. "_ To make his poin clear, Levis made a cut on his thigh.

 _" AHHHGHHRR. You crazy son of a bitch! "_ The businessman roared in pain.

 _" That was nasty. "_ Remarked Maxwell.

 _" I want to be done with this quick. Any objection? "_

 _" No. Don't mind me. As long as it works. "_

With that, Levis went back to interrogat the businessman. _" Do you feel like speaking? "_

 _" Yes! I'll tell you everything just don't cut me up! "_

 _" Jeez. You are pathetic. "_ Levis deadpaned. _" Anyway, who is he... or she... or whatever? "_

 _" I don't know much about him. He was wearing a thick, black robe. It's the truth I swear. "_

 _" Well... It's not much. So where are you supposed to meet him? "_

 _" There is a town called Löwenburg. He wants to do business there in a warehouse. "_

 _" When? "_

 _" Tomorrow. "_

Levis stood up, looking away from his hostage. _" I appreciate your coperation. Now if you excuse me I have to discuss a few thing with my companion. "_

And so, the two went outside. The hunter sat on the ground while the agent leaned to the hut's wall.

 _" So, Maxwell, what do you think? "_

 _" Dunno, what he told us isn't really promising "_ Replyed the Church's agent.

 _" Yeah I think the same. "_

 _" And it's not unlikely that he is lying. What he said? Two days from now? "_

 _" I think yes. "_

 _"_ _Hey Sanguhem! I got an Idea."_

 _" Then go ahead and tell me. "_

 _" I think they have some use. Bring them with us. They can be used as a bait an they will think twice before they try to bullshit us "  
_

 _" Sounds lovely. They can work as our guide in that city too. "_

 _" Good point. "_ Said Yessy. Then he took a deep breath. _" Looks like it's settled then.  
_

* * *

 **Next day in Löwenburg**

It was early in morning as two man entered the city. The gatekeepers immediately stopped them and demanded the two to show them their pass. After seeing the right papers, they let them in. Upon entering Löwenburg, they started heading toward a certain smithy.

 _" This is were you supposed pick up the stuff? "_ Shavrone asked as they were walking.

 _" No. I just have to get my Rifle Spear checked. "_ Replyed Reeve.

 _" Is there any reason we have to go to the furthest one in the town? "_

 _" Yes, there is. The smith there is the only one here who understands the mechanic of my weapon. "_

 _" Wonderful. "_ Said Shavrone with a sigh.

 _" Why so gloomy. Would you rather linger around aimlessly because the meeting will be a few hours later. "_

 _" It makes almost no difference if I waste my time in the streets or in that place. "_

 _" Wait till you see the place yourself. They have stuff there that will change your opinion. "_ Reeve stated cheerfully. _  
_

_" You know, your enthusiasm further implyes that this smithy is a hell on earth. Besides, I'm far more interested in science oriented things. "_ Murmured the other stray.

 _" I think it's just immpossible to please you. "_

 _" Quit it. I think we arrived. "_

Before them stood a building, on the white walls an anvill and a hammer was painted in red. On the entrance door was a sign of the same objects. The owner of the place couldn't make it more obvious that it was a smithy. When they entered, a girl greeted them. She had red hair which was in a braid, brown eyes, tanned skin and dirty clothes. She was surprised to see Reeve. However seconds later she rushed to him with a wide smile on her face.

 _" Ah Gilver. It's nice to see you. "_

 _" Erica? I thought you are on a honeymoon. "_

 _" Well. The wedding was cancelled. "_

 _" Y_ _ _ou are surprisingly cheerful._ "_

 _" Why wouldn't I? The man my parents chose was a selfish jerk. Luckily a week ago brigand stabbed him to death why he was going home from the tavern. "_

 _" Again,_ _ _you are surprisingly happy about it._ " _As Gilver Reeve said tha, he leaned close to his companion. _" I love the lass, but something is not right with her head. "_ He whispered in his ear.

 _" I don't see anything unusual. "_ Shavrone said in a sarcastic tone.

As they were occupied with each other, the girl started to size up the hunter's companion. _" So... Is he your friend? "_

 _" More like coleagues. My name is Darseo Shavrone. I take it Reeve is a common guest. "_

 _" Yes. He is. Uhm... Do you need something repaired too? "_

 _" No. I just accopany him. "_

 _" About that! "_ Gilver cut in. _" Where is the old man? I have get my spear checked. "_

 _" He is at the forge. Wait a bit pleas. "_

 _" Okay. "_ With that, he went to his companion who already took a seat in the corner. He sat next to him. _" I love hanging around here. "_ The powder keg began.

 _" Good on you. "_ Shavrone said. _" Tell me. What the hell you find so special about a smithy. "_

 _" As a scholar it must be hard to imagine, but back at yharnam, before our workshop disbanded, we made every weapon wiht great care. We were realy passionate about improving our designs to perfection. This place reminds me of the old times. "_

 _" Nostalgia then? I never thought you to be that kind of person. "_

 _" You can't say you don't have some fond memories with your fellow scholars? "_

 _" No. I always worked alone. "_

Reeve had nothing to say in return. Thus they were sitting in silence till Erica showed up. _" Hey Gilver! Come. The old man is waiting for you. "_

 _" Oh. I'm comming! "_

 _" Looks like a great day is ahead of me. "_ Left alone, Darseo started mumbling to himself.

* * *

 **6:30 in the morning, At the hut  
**

When the other goons woke up, the first thing they noticed was that they were tied up. Then they remembered what happened last night. Needless to say, they started shouting and wiggling in panic. To calm them down, Levis shout at the celling with his gun. It seemed to do the work since they became so surprised that they stopped moving. Like they suddenly froze. With their attention on the duo. The two explained what happened to them and also told what kind of plan they have wit them. The whole process consumed around half an hour, but in the end, the two successfuly turned them on their side. Though it's worth mentioning that they didn't really had any other choice.

After that, it was time to go outside. Originaly, the plan was to go to the city on foot. However they noticed the carrige that the kidnappers used to came here. Using that carrige, they saved several hours.

In the city, Yessy ordered them to lead him and his partner to the warehouse where they supposed to make business with the stray. Without any objection, they showed the way. While following them, the two also measured up the city itself. Looking at any alley or suspicious people. Knowing that the enemy is near, they didn't wanted to be noticed.

The way was long to the building they were seeking since it was in the eastern parts of Löwenburg. Making matters worse, that part of the city was very maze like. Still, they reached it without coming into any obstackles. Arriving to the desired destination, they immediately found what they sought. On the outside it was like a generic warehouse. However stepping in, they noticed several barrels with strange content. That being the newly developed explosives.

Inspecting it, Levis come to the conclusion that it was rather similar to the gunpowder that was used in Yharnam. The hunter found that very troublesome to say the least.

 _" Hey come here! "_ He shouted to the businessman. When he arrived, the hunter continued. _" Let's say I want to blow up one barrel. Of course I don't, but let's just pretend I want to for a second. "_

 _" I don't see where are you going with that. "_

 _" To put it simply, How big would be the explosion if one barrel expodes. "_

 _" I don't know exactly, but in theory, it can send this building to the sky at least two times. "_

 _" Shit! Tat's bad. Why the bloody hell do they need so much of the stuff then? "_

 _" Well, You will get your answer soon. "_ Said Maxwell while he was walking around, looking in every corner. _" If he shows up that is. "_

 _" Fuck! I forgot to ask. How long till your precious customer drags his precious ass here? "_

One of the goons looked at his pocket watch. _" We have two more hours. "_

 _" That's good. Now, let me tell you the plan one more time. "_ The agent signed with his hand for everyone to gather around him. _" Firstly, when he arrives you greet him. "_ He pointed at at the businessman. Who nodded in return. Then, Yessy told the goons what to do. _" While he does that, two of you will guard the entrance and the other two will be near them. And please try to at least act like a competent henchman. I know it's hard to fuck up. "_ He added mockingly. _" Is it_ _clear so far? "_ Everyone nodded in unison. _" Fantastic. Next you will lure him far from the entrance. That will prevent him from escaping if things go south. Then try to lighten the mood so we can catch him by surprise. With that your work will be done. Oh I forgot to warn you. If one of you do something funny, the others too will hang from a tree by tomorrow morning. "_

 _" What if he brings company? "_ One henchman asked.

 _" We will take care of that. You only have to focus on standing motionlessly like a damn statue. Now that it's clear, is everyone ready? "_

No one dared to say no.


End file.
